Repentino
by LZ17
Summary: Cuatro chicos encerrados. Un paquete que tiene escrito en una carta: "Los efectos secundarios pueden ser delirios, alucinaciones, confusiones, excitación y conductas irracionales." Y cuatro chicas con ubicaciones desconocidas. ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? Pasen y disfruten. (¿?) (Izuocha, Todomomo, Kamirou, Kirimina)
1. Sorpresa

**Hola a todos.**

 **Algunos me conocerán y otros no lo harán.**

 **Pero si entraste aquí, es porque sentiste una pizca de interés en mi historia (aunque con una summary como este, no creo que uno que otro morboso haya podido resistirse, jeje, no es para ofender).**

 **Y antes que nada, mis agradecimientos por utilizar tu tiempo para leer esto (no sé porque, pero siento la necesidad de ser muy formal y no me quedo tranquilo hasta no escribirlo, lo siento).**

 **Esta era una idea que no pude quitarme de la cabeza al recordar un tema sobre las reacciones del cuerpo humano, por lo que si hay algún practicante en medicina leyendo esto, que no se moleste en corregirme por algunas incongruencias médicas, que es un fic, no una clase sobre analgésicos, aunque no le quito el deseo y la posibilidad de hacerlo, jeje.**

 **Aun así.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

El día a día de un estudiante aspirante a héroe no es fácil. En especial para los alumnos de la U.A.

Ataques repentinos por parte de cualquier villano random. Entrenamientos rigurosos que serían catalogados como tortura. Exámenes y cursos intensivos que pondrían al viejo Albert Einsten orgulloso.

Mantener el ritmo e alcanzar la habilidad y capacidad requerida para sobrevivir un semestre en dicho lugar, era digno de admiración. Ese era uno de los puntos por los cuales los héroes egresados de la U.A. eran tanto los más cotizados como los más elogiados, tanto por la sociedad como por otros héroes en práctica. Aunque también se ganaban un gran odio por parte de villanos y de algunas escuelas en competencia.

Por esa razón.

En pleno fin de semana.

Ciertos estudiantes de dicha escuela, podían tener un breve momento de paz.

O eso era algo que creían.

* * *

El sol se escondía en los gigantescos edificios de la ciudad, dando paso a un cielo naranja indicando que muy pronto se acercaría el anochecer.

Midoriya Izuku, junto Todoroki Shouto. Se encontraban de regreso a los dormitorios después de un breve entrenamiento con respecto a la experiencia acumulada en el uso de sus quirks.

— Es increíble ver que cada vez tienes un mejor dominado de tus llamas. Casi ni sentía que la temperatura había aumentado en el campo de entrenamiento. — Midoriya comentaba emocionado por ver el desarrollo que había realizado su amigo medio albino, al recordar como todas las ráfagas de fuego que disparaba llegaban a carecer de control tanto en potencia como en calor.

— Es bueno ver que ya no te rompes los brazos cada vez que usas el tuyo. — Dijo Todoroki recordando como en medio de su entrenamiento, casi una andanada de hielo impactaba con el joven Midoriya quien se encontraba volando por el aire para practicar la fuerza de sus saltos, tuvo suerte de haber reaccionado a tiempo y contrarrestar la ráfaga con cuatro disparos de dedos seguidos proporcionados por sus nuevos guantes.

— Si, aunque no pude evitar el granizo que callo. — Respondió el peliverde tocándose la cabeza por reacción, en búsqueda de algún pedazo de hielo sobrante en dicha zona.

— Aquí hay uno.

— Gracias.

— Y otro.

— Gracias.

— Y… Otro…

— Gracias…

Al ver que los pedazos de hielo no parecían desaparecer de su cabeza, alzo su mano izquierda mientras las flamas empezaban a surgir.

Midoriya no demoro en entender lo que quería hacer.

Y obviamente, con el deseo de no ser brócoli hervido.

— No.

— Tranquilo. Solo era una broma. — Respondió Todoroki manteniendo su implacable expresión de Poker Face.

— ¿Enserio? Nunca te había escuchado hacer bromas. — Dijo Midoriya al escuchar las palabras del joven mitad hielo y fuego.

— ¿Enserio?

— N- No parecías hacer de esas… — Respondió nervioso al ver como la expresión del joven estoico había cambiado ligeramente… A unos milímetros nada más.

— ¿Así es como me ven?

— No creo que todos…

— Ya veo…

Fue así como acabo su conversación.

— Yo~… Midoriya… Todoroki…

— Hola…

Hasta que el dúo formado por el pelirrojo Kirishima Eijiro, y el rubio Kaminari Denki hicieron presencia.

— Ah… Kirishima-kun. Kaminari-kun. Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes.

Saludaron, uno más animado que otro, al ver como el dúo se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Van en la misma dirección que la nuestra? — Pregunto Kaminari mientras le seguía el paso al peliverde y al medio albino junto con Kirishima.

— Parece que sí. Solo regresamos a los dormitorios después de haber entrenado el uso de nuestros quirks. — Dijo Midoriya respondiendo la pregunta del rubio.

— Si, se puede ver por los trozos de hielo en tu cabeza Midoriya. — Señalo Eijiro al ver el cabello del peliverde, siendo también muestra de la práctica que había realizado en el campo. Cosa que ya no le sorprendía al nombrado.

— ¿Por cierto? ¿Ustedes donde estaban? — Pregunto Izuku sintiendo curiosidad por las actividades de sus compañeros.

— Yo también estaba en el campo de entrenamiento para aumentar la fortaleza de mi endurecimiento con las rocas. — Respondió rápido y sincero el joven Eijiro.

— Algún día deberíamos hacer entrenamiento juntos, me gustaría un practicante en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. — Sugirió Midoriya pensando en la posibilidad de poner en practicar distintas técnicas de combate con su compañero, a la vez que aumentando el control del One For All.

— Eso suena bien. Una batalla entre hombres siempre es bienvenida. — Respondió alegre el pelirrojo chocando sus puños en forma de emoción.

— Yo también estuve practicando en el campo. — Añadió repentinamente Kaminari, ocasionando un silencio tan repentino que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

— ¿Bromeas?

Siendo Todoroki en realizar dicho corte. Ocasionando una ligera punzada en el chico eléctrico.

— Oye, eso ofende.

— ¿Estas bien Kaminari? Te puedo llevar con Recovery Girl si lo deseas.

Fue Kirishima el que dio la oferta. Ocasionando un segundo punzón en el joven pikachu.

— ¿Tú también?

— Tal vez solo sea un efecto secundario por el uso constante de su quirk, a causa de las constantes cargas eléctricas emitidas en su cuerpo…

Y para evitar toda el parloteo del modo murmurador de Midoriya.

Finalizo con un tercer punzón para Kaminari, lo que le dejo rendido en el suelo.

¿Cómo es que no podían creer que al menos una vez no podría tomar la iniciativa para practicar?

Ah, sí…

Porque era Kaminari.

— Púdranse… — Susurro tristemente el joven, parece que estar cerca del rubio explosivo pegaba algunos hábitos.

Esto solo provoco una ligera risa ahogada por parte de su compañero pelirrojo.

— Lo siento. Lo siento. Es que no es habitual verte en el campo de entrenamiento.

— Lo mismo digo yo.

— Perdón, Kaminari-kun.

Los tres se disculparon, o al menos la mayoría lo hizo.

— No importa, creo que es normal. — Suspiro ignorando los antiguos comentarios de sus compañeros, sabiendo que esta especie de juegos eran común entre hombres.

— Aun así. ¿Que no me vieron cuando destroce una andanada de hielo con mi electricidad? Y sin sufrir cortocircuito.

— ¿Enserio? Creí que eso lo hizo Midoriya.

— Y tú realmente deberías ver hacia donde lanzas tus ataques, de no responder quedaría como paleta congelada.

— Lo siento.

— Aunque es bueno ver que has empezado a mejorar en la cantidad de poder liberado como en tus tiempos de reacción Kaminari-kun.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? Digo… ¡Claro que así es!

Y mientras los jóvenes seguían con su charla, no se dieron cuenta de que el joven Kirishima se había detenido a unos metros de la entrada de los dormitorios, siendo Midoriya el único en chocar con el joven.

— Lo siento, Kirishima-kun, no me di cuenta que te detuviste. — Se disculpó rápidamente Midoriya.

— Eh… No… No te preocupes, es solo que… — Respondió Eijiro teniendo una mirada confundida hacia los dormitorios.

— ¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Kaminari acercándose al dúo verde y rojo.

— Bueno es solo que… ¿Recuerdan quienes se habían quedado en los dormitorios?— Pregunto el pelirrojo teniendo vagos recuerdos de los que se habían quedado en dicho lugar.

— Hasta donde recuerdo, Yaoyorozu y otras chicas…

— ¿Y sus nombres…? — Susurro. ¿Quién? Ustedes elijan.

— Eran las únicas personas que se habían quedado en los dormitorios. El resto de los chicos no se encontraban en los dormitorios. — Respondió Todoroki escuchando la pregunto de Kirishima, mientras se acercaba al trío.

— Eso fue cerca de una hora y media. ¿No? — Supuso el pelirrojo. A lo que Todoroki solo asintió ligeramente.

— Tal vez solo estén haciendo cosas de chicas. — Comento Kaminari rápido como un rayo.

— De ser así. ¿Por qué las ventanas están cerradas? Todavía no es de noche. — Dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose confundido por el estado de los dormitorios. Si bien era normal que cerraran las ventanas y cortinas, eso era mayormente cuando todos los alumnos de la clase A se encontraban dentro del complejo o cuando el lugar era abandonado.

— Ahora que lo dices, también dejaron la puerta abierta y parece que no hay alguna luz encendida. — Dijo Midoriya viendo otro detalle dentro del edificio, sintiéndose tan extrañado como su compañero.

— Tampoco han enviado algún mensaje de que se retirarían o saldrían del lugar. — Dijo Kaminari revisando su celular, recordando la constante comunicación que tenían a través de un chat grupal que habían formado para el salón.

— Tal vez solo se fueron a dormir temprano. — Concluyo Kaminari de forma rápida sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Como sea. — Aunque para el joven Todoroki no le era de gran importancia, entrando al lugar que se encontraba en plena oscuridad, siendo acompañado también por el trío.

— Vaya que está vacío. Parece que ni siquiera hubo un alma aquí. — Comento Denki al ver como la oscuridad rodeaba el interior de la sala, con algunos objetos recibiendo la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. — Enciende las luces Kirishima.

— Ok… ¿Uh? ¿Qué rayos?

— ¿Qué sucede Kirishima-kun? — Pregunto el peliverde a su compañero.

— Es extraño, presiono y presiono el botón pero las luces no se encienden. — Informo el pelirrojo sobre el estado del objeto.

— Habrá ocurrido un cortocircuito.

Todos miraron inconscientemente al joven rubio. Quien solo alzo las manos en forma de defensa y protesta.

— Tal vez Yaoyorozu y las otras chicas…

— ¿Y sus nombres?

— Salieron a buscar a algún profesor para solucionar el problema, eso explicaría porqué el lugar está a oscuras. — Dijo Todoroki dando un posible sentido al estado de los dormitorios.

— Puede que tengas razón, aunque… ¿No han notado que huele extraño? — Añadió Midoriya detectando un extraño aroma dentro de la sala.

— Es cierto, se siente casi apagado pero hay un extraño olor aquí adentro.

— ¿Ropa lavada?

— Es mas como flores o algo así. No lo sé amigó.

— Me recuerda a una colonia lleno de increíble publicidad engañosa, aunque olía bien.

Mientras que Denki y Kirishima seguían comentando el clima.

Midoriya había decidido buscar la fuente de dicho aroma siendo guiado por su olfato.

— ¿Eh?

Hasta que encontró la fuente de dicho olor.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Encima de una de las mesas del comedor, el joven Midoriya agarro un extraño objeto, no se podía ver claramente por la oscuridad, pero se sentía largo, grueso y sólido, casi como si fuera un tubo de drenaje pero con una textura más lisa y seca.

— ¿Una vela aromática? — Dijo Todoroki alumbrando el objeto en cuestión con su teléfono celular, al recordar que utilizar sus llamas provocarían que el sistema de aspersores del techo se activaría aunque hubiera un cortocircuito.

— Sabía que estaban haciendo cosas de chicas. — Rápido como el rayo, hablo Kaminari.

— Que actividades más extrañas tiene las mujeres. — Comento Kirishima al no entender el gusto femenino.

— Oigan, miren esto. — Dijo Midoriya viendo una caja con otras 5 velas parecidas a la que tenía en sus manos.

— Es todo un paquete de velas… — Dijo el rubio demostrando lo obvio.

— ¿A quién crees que pertenezcan? — Pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Obviamente no lo sé. Pero viendo lo sofisticado del olor creo que sería de Momo-chan.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que es de Yaoyorozu? — Pregunto Todoroki por la repentina mención de la vice-presidenta.

— Bueno, parecía por el aroma, creo que sería algo que se pondrían los de alta clase para relajarse o algo así.

— Ya veo… — Finalizo Todoroki haciendo una nota mental.

— Por cierto. ¿Qué estás leyendo Midoriya? — Pregunto Eijiro viendo como su compañero peliverde, quien había dejado la vela en la mesa con anterioridad, parecía estar leyendo algo con la poca luz que le daba su celular.

— Oh… Es que dentro de la caja había una carta. — Dijo Midoriya mostrando la hoja de papel impreso a su compañero. — Parece ser la descripción del producto.

— ¿Acabaste de leerla?

— Aun no, pero parece que estas velas no son solo aromáticas. También tiene propiedades sedantes, analgésicas y anestésicas, o al menos así dice la caja.

— Oh… Mira en la zona de advertencias. Creo que está escrito algo extraño. — Apunto Kaminari hacia la zona más baja de la carta, en unas letras rojas algo sobre…

¿Excitación?

— Al tener ketamina dentro de su composición, se recomienda no mantenerlos encendido por más de una hora. Los efectos secundarios pueden ser delirios, alucinaciones, confusiones, excitación y conductas irracionales.

Cuando Midoriya había terminado de leer la advertencia en voz alta, sabía que sería peligroso que el olor del lugar se mantuviera por mucho tiempo en la sala.

— Que alguien vaya a abrir la puerta para que el aire se disperse.

Lo que no sabían.

Era que desde el momento en el que entraron a los dormitorios.

Ya estaban en peligro.

— ¡¿Huh?!

Siendo muestra de ello, la fuerza con la cual fue cerrada la puerta de los dormitorios, tomando por sorpresa a todos los chicos.

— ¿Qué rayos? — Exclamo Eijiro acercándose a la puerta y tomando la perilla para abrir la puerta. Intento que fue inútil al ver como la puerta no cedía por más fuerza que aplicara. — Oigan. ¿Quién atasco la puerta?

— Mejor déjalo por el momento antes de que arranques la puerta, lo mejor sería abrir las ventanas para liberar el aire. — Sugirió Kaminari a la cortina más cercana para abrirla.

— ¿Eeeeeehhhh…?

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la ventana en la que se acercaba estaba cubierta por varias capaz de papel plástico y pedazos de cartón mal colocados a su alrededor. Pero eran casi los suficientes para que ningún grito escapara de esas paredes.

— No solo es esa, también las demás. — Exclamo Midoriya sorprendido al ver como las demás ventanas que revisaba, estaban en el mismo estado que la de Kaminari.

— Esto ya está siendo extraño. — Dijo Kaminari un poco asustado por el ambiente que empezaba a tomar el lugar.

— Ciertamente. — Fue todo lo que pudo decir Todoroki ante lo irreal de la situación.

No entendían como. No sabían cuándo.

Pero lo que si sabían y temían.

Era que alguien les había tendido una trampa.

"¿Quién…"

"Esta…"

"Detrás…"

"De esto…?"

* * *

Sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuatro pares de ojos acechaban desde las sombras del lugar.

Todos con una ligera sonrisa tanto de emoción como de felicidad.

Al ver como sus presas habían caído exitosamente en su maquiavélica trampa.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

— Hora de la cacería.

Dentro de poco.

— Hum…

Esos chicos.

— Jeje…

Estaban por sufrir.

— …

La mayor experiencia de sus vidas.


	2. You say run JUST RUN!

**Hola a todos, nuevamente.**

 **Seré rápidamente sincero. Por un lado, estoy muy agradecido de que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Y segundo, no saben la rabia que me ha dado hacer este capítulo, no por ser muy complicado.**

 **Bueno…**

 **También lo fue…**

 **Sino por el hecho de saber que esto, y de aquí para adelante, no cumplirá con las expectativas que esperaban, algo que me había prometido a evitar. Tal vez algunos no entienda, pero si vieron un ligero cambio en el summary, es porque parecía que le estaba dando un enfoque más cómico y picante, pero cuando revisaba y pensaba en el desarrollo de la historia, vi que no sería así, o al menos no del todo.**

 **Por lo que, solo es un pequeño aviso para que no se decepcionen de lo que podría venir, si quieren pueden dejarlo. La próxima vez pensare en una forma de no ilusionar a los que estén interesados en mis historias.**

 **Lamento los inconvenientes.**

 **Ahora, dejando este pequeño error. Responderé a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior (Es la primera vez que recibo tantos en un primer capítulo… enserio… Aunque era algo predecible por el summanry… Rayos…)**

 **Aoinee: Muchas gracias por tu espera. Y diré nada más que no están pensando en gatitos.**

 **azuaje120: Yo también…**

 **Jesus-The-Devil: Realmente. Lo siento por este garrafal error. Como había dicho antes, no tenía muy claro como introducirlo, espero que esto no te desanime en leerlo, aunque lo entenderé. Y con respecto a fácil desarrollo, eso me ofendió… Un poquito… Es la primera vez que manejo un tema así. Solo espero hacerlo bien y hacerles disfrutar de la lectura.**

 **InOuji l Cassie: Agradezco mucho su espera.**

 **nyxdark13: Aquí esta.**

 **DanyerCLp: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que este no se te haga muy confuso, y creo que tengo que dejar de leerlo mentalmente, eso pude ocasionar algunos problemas en la redacción. Jeje…**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

La situación era extraña y comprometedora.

Llamarlo una posible trampa seria exagerar, pero el estado y las condiciones del lugar parecían indicar que era lo que temían, aunque no podían destacar que también fuera producto del extraño efecto mariposa, aunque sonaba poco fiable.

Pero sea como sea.

Tanto la razón por la cual el dormitorio se encontrara en dicho estado, como por qué ellos fueron los que cayeron en el lugar, podían quedar en segundo plano.

Siendo Midoriya el primero en analizar la situación buscando la solución más beneficiosa para los involucrados en el problema.

— Creo que lo mejor sería dirigirnos a la azotea de los dormitorios. Podemos bajar por la escalera de emergencia, y avisarles a los profesores del estado del lugar. — Dijo Midoriya apuntando con una mano hacia arriba, y con la otra tapándose la boca y la nariz queriendo tener el mínimo contacto con el aroma de las velas.

Los demás chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación teniendo la misma posición que el joven peliverde, dirigiéndose a las escaleras del lugar.

— ¡¿Huh?!

Destino al cual no pudieron llegar, al ser atrapados por la repentina aparición de una red encima de ellos, envolviéndolos y siendo arrastrados con una increíble fuerza alrededor de casi toda la sala, chocando con distintos muebles, sillas y algunas paredes en su recorrido, hasta acabar siendo colgados en el techo como un candelabro humano.

— ¡¿Qué mier-?!

— ¡¿P- Pero que…?! ¡¿Chicos, se encuentran bien?!

— No se muevan mucho que me aplastan…

— Ugh…

Teniendo la suerte de seguir consientes después de tan doloroso recorrido, los jóvenes empezaron a retorcerse dentro de la red en un intento desesperado por escapar de las incómodas posiciones en las que se encontraban, siendo Kirishima el que se encontraba debajo de todos con Midoriya y Kaminari siendo alejados por una pierna y un brazo por parte de Todoroki.

— ¡O- Oye, no hagas eso que duele!

— Invades mi espacio…

— ¡Tú también lo haces!

— Siento que me quedo sin aire…

— Creo que empiezo a tener claustrofobia…

Mientras que los chicos seguían con su pelea interna en búsqueda de una salida de la red.

— ¿Eh?

A un metros debajo de ellos. Se podían escuchar voces femeninas.

Un par de pies. No. Dos. No.

Cuatro pares de pies que se acercaban de forma lenta y calmada hacia la red en las que se encontraban atrapados. Soltando silenciosas risas y hablando de algo inaudible debido al estado histérico de los muchachos.

Muchachos que se calmaron cuando vieron quienes formaban el cuarteto que se les acercaba.

— Yaoyorozu.

— ¡U- Uraraka-san!

— ¿A… Ashido?

— Oh… Jirou~…

— Gracias al cielo que están aquí, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, pero alguien parece habernos colocado una trampa. — Informaba Midoriya al ver al grupo que podría ayudarlos a salir de su estado. — Necesitamos que alguien traiga un cuchillo o algo lo suficientemente afilado para liberarnos, pero si no lo encuentran, tal vez pueden buscar el punto de origen de esta cuerda, esto debe tener alguna especie de mecanismo que nos mantenga colgados en el techo.

— Jeje…

Pero al contrario de recibir alguna respuesta positiva por parte de las chicas, solo recibió risas.

Un montón de risas ahogadas que los demás chicos pudieron escuchar, sintiéndose confundidos por la extraña respuesta de sus compañeras.

— O- Oye. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué no ven que estamos atrapados? — Dijo Kaminari incrédulo.

— A mí ya se me van a quedar marcas rojas en el cuerpo. — Dijo Eijiro todavía soportando el peso de sus compañeros.

— Esto es extraño… ¿Por qué las chicas no parecen estar preocupadas? — Dijo Midoriya, todavía sintiéndose shockeado por la respuesta del género femenino.

— Midoriya… — Todoroki hacia el intento de susurrar a su compañero. — No sé si te diste cuenta pero… Ellas no parecen estar dentro de sí…

— ¿Qué? — Susurraron los demás al escuchar lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

— Según lo que decía la advertencia de uso de esas velas. No es recomendable mantenerlas encendidas por más de una hora, o podría ocasionar efectos secundarios… — Argumentaba el joven Shouto.

— Es solo una acorazonada… — Se detuvo brevemente para darle una rápida mirada a las caras de las chicas que estaban presentes con ayuda de la poca luz que lograba entrar por la ventanas. Todas tenían una extraña expresión de felicidad a la vez que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas de un tono rojo intenso.

— Pero es posible que hayan caído bajo los efectos de esas velas de ketamina, al ser las únicas que se habían quedado en los dormitorios. Eso podría explicar porque las luces del lugar estaban apagados, a su vez de porque las ventanas tapadas. Incluso ellas podrían ser las que hicieron esta trampa en la que caímos. Debido a los efectos de esas velas.

Este último dato había desconcertado a los chicos.

¿Era posible que todas las chicas hubieran dejado pasar por alto tal nota de advertencia para disfrutar de los efectos relajantes de dichas velas aromáticas?

— Oigan, sé que están teniendo una linda charla y todo pero creo que primero seria salir de aquí. — Exigió Kaminari al sentirme como cada vez se hacía más pequeño por la presión que le daba la red al tener cuatro cuerpos atrapados.

— Es cierto… — Dijo Midoriya. — Debemos liberarnos para ayudar a las chicas, no sabemos que pueden hacer tras estar bajo esos efectos.

— Tranquilo. — Dijo Todoroki en su posición. — Me encargare de liberarlos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? — Pregunto Kaminari.

— Antes no podía pensar con claridad por lo repentino de la trampa y por el estado de las chicas, pero ahora sé que hacer. — Informo el medio albino agarrando con su mano derecha la parte de la cuerda que lo atrapaba.

— Tengan cuidado al bajar. — Advirtió de antemano, congelando por completo la enredadera que los aprisionaba, destruyéndose por la cantidad de peso que soportaba.

Todos los chicos cayeron del techo, algunos manteniendo el equilibrio como otros estrellándose contra el piso.

— Ugh… Eso dolerá mañana…

— ¿Por qué siento que ya me acostumbre a estas caídas?

Y las chicas, quienes habían contemplado triste como una parte de su diversión se les había acabado.

Jirou suspiro.

— Sabía que eso no los detendría. ¿En qué pensabas Ashido~?

— Eh~… Yo que sé, solo me guió de la forma en la cual se caza animales. — Se quejó la nombrada mientras agitaba su cabeza de costado a costado.

— Pobres animalitos~… — Dijo Uraraka tapándose la boca fingiendo preocupación.

— Tranquilas chicas… — Hablo Yaoyorozu, dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquila hacia las demás. — Todavía tenemos otro plan. ¿No Jirou?

La chica de los lóbulos de jacks solo pudo sonreír por la pregunta de Momo. Mientras que las demás se ponían unos grueso auriculares.

— Por supuesto, Yaomomo.

Y estirando uno de sus jacks, lo conecto a un sistema de sonido que tenía escondido en su espalda.

La diferencia con este sistema era…

— Chicos…

— ¿Eh…?

— Escuchen esto…

Que con el simple hecho de conectarlos…

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

— Una canción de nuestros corazones…

Sus latidos podían escucharse a una fuerza de casi 130 decibeles. Una fuerza que si bien no era ni la máxima que podía liberar Jirou.

— ¡¿Qué mier-?!

— ¡Mis oídos…!

En un cuarto cerrado. Era casi la misma fuerza de sonido que liberaba el disparo de un arma, constantemente.

— ¡Chicos…! — Gritaba el joven Kaminari al sentir como sus tímpanos vibraban casi al punto de explotar. Y era algo que no quería para ninguno de ellos. Por lo que, de manera instintiva, libera una carga de electricidad que se encargó de fundir el sistema operativo del equipo de sonido de Jirou, quien lo había soltado y desconectado antes de recibir el choque.

— Parece que no les gusta la buena música… — Bromeo Mina ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado.

— Es hora Uraraka-san… — Dijo Momo agitando su mano en señal de que se acercaran hacia ella, mientras empezaba a crear unas grandes placas de metal en sus brazos.

La joven con cabello color té solo pudo dar una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Si!

Juntando poco a poco las yemas de sus dedos.

Meñique. Anular. Medio. Índice.

— ¿U- Uraraka-san…? — Midoriya aún se estaba recuperando por el repentino ataque de sonido.

La joven se detuvo brevemente dándole una dulce sonrisa al peliverde. Sonrisa que fue bloqueada lentamente por los escudos de acero creados por Yaoyorozu, cubriéndolas en todas las direcciones ante lo que venía.

— Lo siento, Deku-kun.

Y juntado su pulgar.

— ¡¿Uh?!

Los chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver como una multitud de objetos random estaban a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Cuidado!

Ni cortos ni perezosos. Los chicos empezaron a correr alrededor de la sala, esquivando, saltando y evitando cualquier objeto contundente chocara contra sus cuerpos, algunos con una mayor dificultad que otros. Pero siempre a un pelo de que un extraño objeto afiliado estaba a punto de atravesarles el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Dónde rayos sacaron tantas cosas?! — Se quejaba Kaminari sintiendo como una gran variedad de objetos llovía como granizo en invierno.

— No lo sé, pero mejor no preguntes. — Dijo Kirishima mientras mantenía activado su quirk con tal de evitar el choque de cualquier objeto cortante. Lástima que no tenía el mismo soporte con varios objetos pesados que mayormente le daban en la espalda.

El joven Todoroki, esquivando y congelando cualquier objeto cercano a impactar, había llegado a las escaleras del segundo piso, creando una capa de hielo lo suficientemente gruesa para protegerse. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de algunas cuantas espadas que caían, donde uno atravesó su protección cortando un ligero mechón de su cabello.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Entren!— Ordeno el joven mitad hielo y fuego, llamando la atención de sus compañeros para que se acercaran a la capa de hielo.

Midoriya siendo el primero en llegar al utilizar el Full Cowlling en su cuerpo, esquivando con gracia casi cualquier objeto que caía, aunque teniendo algunos cuantos rasguños por la abundancia de objetos pequeños de la oleada. Kaminari llegando a duras pocas antes de que una plancha le aplastara su cabeza. Y Kirishima, quien aún no había llegado al sitio.

— Maldición…

— Ah. Ah. Ah. No lo creo. — Dijo Mina, disparando un chorro de ácido a través del piso donde estaba corriendo el pelirrojo, resbalándose y estando a punto de chocar con una de las paredes del lugar.

— Whoa…

Hasta que sintió como el joven Midoriya había saltado en su rescate, tomando del cuello y llevándole debajo del techo de hielo.

— Ciérralo. — Ordeno Midoriya por inercia al entrar junto a Kirishima.

— Ok. — Respondió Todoroki, siendo su ojo la última parte que vieron las chicas, antes de desaparecer por la gruesa capa hielo.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que dejaran de escuchar como la oleada de objetos habían dejado de caer. Lo que agradecían profundamente al ver como la protección de Todoroki empezaba a ceder por quien sepa cuantas cosas hubieron caído.

— Cielos… ¿Pero qué rayos paso con la chicas? — Kaminari fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de su pequeña cúpula.

— Debe ser efectos por haber respirado esas velas aromáticas. — Dijo Todoroki recordando su corazonada.

— Si, entiendo eso… ¿Pero quién diablos hubiera esperado que ocasionara esa especie de efectos secundarios en las chicas?

— Yo tampoco estoy seguro. Pero parece ser que dichos efectos fueron más imprevistos de lo que hubiera imaginado. — Dijo Midoriya encendiendo la linterna de su celular para alumbrar el interior de la cúpula, asegurando distancias entre los chicos.

— Sea como sea, tenemos hallar una forma de escapar de ellas. Simplemente con ver esas sonrisas en sus caras da miedo. — Admitió Kaminari recordando cómo casi cada objeto afilado que estaba a punto de clavarse en su cuerpo parecía hacer estallar en risas a sus compañeras, en especial a Jirou.

— Pe- Pero no podemos hacer eso. Primero tenemos que ayudar a que las chicas se queden tranquilas y si es posible llevarlas a Recovery Girl, seguro ella sabrá cómo tratarlas… — Intento argumentar Midoriya al escuchar lo que quería hacer uno de sus compañeros, haciendo caso a su propio instinto de héroe.

— Entiendo lo que sientes Midoriya… — Intervino Kirishima mirando fijamente a Izuku.

— Entiendo que tengas el deseo de ayudarlas. Pero no sabemos que nos pueden tener preparados cuando nos acerquemos hacia ellas. — Quitándose las zapatillas, había demostrado como las suelas de sus zapatillas estaban empezando a derretirse, casi al punto de hacerlas desaparecer. Helando la sangre a más de un compañero.

— En eso tiene razón Kirishima… — Respondió Todoroki recuperando la postura por lo mostrado. — De por sí, ya es extraño que no tengan ningún impedimento propio al utilizar sus quirks contra nosotros.

— En estos momentos, no podemos estar cuestionándonos el por qué o como hicieron cada una de sus trampas. Si ellas fueron capaces de hacer esto, sea cual sea la razón, creo que ellas mismas sabrán cómo mantenerse a salvo. Después de todo, ellas fueron las que nos hicieron caer en cada una de estas cosas. — Argumento Eijiro manteniendo su mirada seria esperando poder convencer a su compañero peliverde.

Entendía ese sentimiento de su compañero, también se sentía frustrado por las palabras que salían de su boca, pero creía que era lo mejor.

— Sea utilizando los poderes de Todoroki para atraparlas. O los rayos de Kaminari para inmovilizarlas. Incluso utilizando tu propia fuerza, no sabemos si pueden tener algún contrataque sorpresa hacia nosotros. Y aunque tuviéramos éxito, tengo miedo de que podamos lastimarlas. Lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos, es correr para mantenernos a salvo y así poder salvarlas a ellas. — Finalizo el pelirrojo sin mover ningún centímetro de su mirada decidida a lo que proponía.

El joven Midoriya solo pudo apretar el pantalón con sus puños al sentirse incapaz de poder ayudar a sus compañeras, en especial a la que podría considerar como su mejor amiga.

Para Kaminari y Todoroki tampoco les era fácil, saber que podría haber una oportunidad para ayudarlas, pero que esa vendría siendo huyendo de ellas. No sería algo que un héroe realmente haría. Ocasionado un ligero ceño fruncido en el medio albino. Como unos pequeños rayos de rabia liberados por Kaminari.

Sabían la situación.

Sabían la respuesta.

Pero el único problema era aceptarla.

— Chicos. Yo-

Pero antes de que el joven Midoriya pudiera decir algo.

Un extraño ruido seco se podía escuchar en el exterior, junto a unas voces poco audibles para sus oídos.

— Te digo que tengas cuidado, que pasa si le cruzas la cabeza a alguien con ese pica hielo.

Esto ocasionado un ligero temblor en más de uno.

— Te he dicho que he estado practicando esto con Momo-chan~…

— Ah~… que recuerdos me trae esto… De cuando vivía en mi gigantesca mansión creando esculturas de hielo.

— Je… Cosas de ricos, parece.

A su vez que hablaban cosas incoherentes, las chicas seguían golpeando y rompiendo la gruesa capa de hielo, empezando a agrietarse.

Creando un pequeño agujero cerca del rostro de Midoriya.

— Ochako está aquí~…

Otro donde de Kirishima.

— Y Mina también~…

Uno cerca de Todoroki.

— Shooooooouuuuuutooooooo~…

Y uno donde Kaminari.

— Jamming Whey~…

Esto ocasiono que la sangre de los muchachos se helara hasta al punto de llegar al bajo cero.

Si bien no quería aceptarlo. Era la mejor opción.

Todos, asintiendo mutuamente, estaban preparados para realizar su movimiento.

Y las chicas, quienes habían detenido su actividad al ver como la cúpula de hielo empezaba a temblar y ha agrietarse aún más, creyendo que era señal de su caída.

— Hum…

No podían estar más equivocadas.

Apareciendo en escena Kirishima y Midoriya, con sus puños alzados y sus respectivos quirks activados, destruyendo la gruesa cúpula de hielo que los rodeaba, junto a Kaminari y Todoroki, quienes estaban en posición de defensa ante cualquier amenaza presente. Junto a diminutos trozos de hielo que estaban en caída libre, rodeándolos e dándoles un brillo digno de una entrada épica a uno de los mayores acontecimientos en sus vidas.

Todos llenos de miradas de decisión y determinación.

Dieron un gran grito de guerra para escapar.

— ¡Corran!

A pesar de haber escuchado semejante bramido lleno de fuerza y resolución, junto a tan deslumbrante escena de aparición.

Esto solo emociono aún más a las chicas.

— Que divertido~…


	3. Sin escape

**Hola a todos, nuevamente.**

 **Agradezco mucho a los que todavía siguen mi historia después de mi pequeño (y muy exagerado) dramita que había hecho. Lo siento si eso los molesto.**

 **Ahora,** **responderé a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:**

 **azuaje120: Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Te lo agradezco.**

 **Jesus-The-Devil: Muchas gracias por la review. Lamento si malentendí tu comentario, creo que me deje llevar un poco, aunque tampoco hablaba en serio cuando decía que me haya ofendido, solo era una bromita. Jeje. Espero que disfrutes del cap.**

 **gamiel200: Oh… Para, que me pones nervioso…**

 **purpleflowers10: Lo mismo digo yo, pobre de ellos, jeje…**

 **nyxdark13: Agradezco que lo veas de esta forma y pido disculpas nuevamente tanto para ti como los demás por el dramita que me había formado. Lo siento. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Antes de iniciar. Solo quiero decir que a partir de aquí tal vez cambie un poco mi estilo de escritura. Espero que no sea una molestia.**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

El plan era simple.

Correr.

Correr lo más rápido posible al cuarto de Midoriya.

"Como estamos cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso. Podemos utilizar el balcón mi habitación para que Todoroki-kun pueda crear una rampa de hielo y así escapar, para luego poder derretirla. Es la forma más rápida para salir como para evitar más daños en los dormitorios." Dijo el peliverde a su grupo antes de que salieran de la cúpula con dirección al segundo piso.

El camino para llegar no fue largo pero si extraño, al ver como las ventanas en ambos lados del edificio se encontraban igual que en piso inferior. Cubiertos de plástico y cartón hasta las esquinas.

— Tiene que ser una broma. ¿También aquí? ¿Qué era lo que tenían esas velas? — Exclamo Kaminari sorprendido por su propio entorno.

— Ketamina. Lo decía en la caja. — Dijo Todoroki respondiendo por inercia.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero esto ya se está poniendo tenebroso. — Respondió el rubio viendo como varios trozos de cartón bloqueaban la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, dándole un sombrío aspecto al interior del lugar.

— Tranquilízate Kaminari-kun…— Hablo Midoriya quien estaba buscando las llaves de su habitación para poder abrirla. — Solo tenemos que escapar por mi balcón y-

Pero antes de que el peliverde pudiera seguir hablando.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh…!

— ¡¿Midoriya?!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica fue liberada en el cuerpo del joven al haber tocado la perilla de su puerta.

— ¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de ahí! — Exclamo Denki acercándose al muchacho, tomándole de los hombros, y alejándolo de la puerta, sin sentir ningún daño por la electricidad liberada.

— G- Gracias… Kaminari-kun… Me salvaste… — Dijo Midoriya quien se recostó en el piso debido a la descarga.

— Que suerte que Denki este acostumbrado a lanzar rayos. — Comento Kirishima mientras se aseguraba del estado de su compañero.

— ¿Qué rayos? — Literal. — ¿No me digan que también electrocutaron las cerraduras?

— Por Midoriya, se puede ver que eso hicieron. — Reafirmo Todoroki, sorprendido pero sin cambiar mucho su expresión, por la nueva trampa que se habían encontrado.

— No solo hicieron eso… — Intervino Kirishima mientras tomaba la mano que había tocado la perilla del joven peliverde, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

— Parece que también esta tan caliente que nos puede quemar al contacto. — Mostrando algunas quemaduras que se habían formado en los dedos del joven, quito la posibilidad de que Denki pudiera abrirla intentando soportar las descargas.

— En serio. Esto ya está dando miedo. ¿Qué quieren hacernos las chicas? ¡¿Matarnos?!

Y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

— ¡Cuidado!

Todoroki creo un muro de hielo que los protegió de unas flechas con puntas redondas de acero, disparadas por la repentina aparición de una ballesta de repetición modificada con amplio cargador en su parte superior, al frente del cuarto de Mineta. Si bien no eran punzocortantes, serían suficientes para provocar un severo daño en el cuerpo de los muchachos.

— ¡¿D- De donde salió eso?!

— Eso no importa, pero parece que no se le acaban las flechas a esa cosa. — Dijo Todoroki mientras creaba otra capa de hielo debido a la constante y poderosa ráfaga que recibían.

— ¿Verificaron si los otros cuartos se encuentran igual que este? — Pregunto Midoriya mientras hacia el intento en pararse, sintiendo como las articulaciones de sus piernas y brazos estaban aturdidas.

— Eso tampoco importa. — Dijo Kaminari. — Lo mejor será tomar tu viejo plan.

— Bien… ¿Midoriya puedes pararte?

— Todavía siento mis piernas aturdidas… — Dijo mientras rayos verdes empezaban a rodear su cuerpo y su piel empezaba a emitir un ligero brillo. — Pero si mantengo mi Full Cowlling activo puedo seguir corriendo.

— Bien, pero me avisas si sientes algún problema al correr, después de esa descarga puede dejar alguna secuela repentina. — Respondió Kirishima a su compañero, recibiendo un gesto positivo de su parte.

— Todoroki-kun…

— No es necesario decirlo… — Interrumpió el medio albino adelantándose al plan de su compañero. — Me mantendré atrás mientras ustedes avanzan, de esa forma podremos correr libremente por el pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a las escaleras e ir a la azotea. ¿No?

El joven solo pudo asentir con una mirada de determinación a su destino.

— Si ya está decidido, solo corramos.

Y al grito de Kaminari. El grupo empezó a correr manteniendo su formación planeada. Al mismo tiempo que la ráfaga de flechas destruyo la capa anteriormente formada, obligando a Shouto a volver a crear otro. No sin antes sentir como una de las flechas había raspado ligeramente su mejilla dejando marcas en ella, siguiendo su viaje hacia la cabeza de Midoriya.

— ¡Cuidado!

Kirishima salto a la protección del peliverde, impactándole por completo en la cabeza y perdiendo el equilibrio hasta chocar con la pared al final del pasillo.

— ¡Kirishima-kun! — Grito sorprendido Izuku mientras se acercaba a su compañero caído junto con Denki.

— Viejo, tienes suerte de ser un cabeza dura. — Respondió Denki sintiéndose tranquilo al ver que el pelirrojo había utilizado su quirk para proteger a su amigo.

— Si… Pero aun así, esa cosa duele. — Respondió Kirishima frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

— ¡Chicos, levántense! — Ordeno Todoroki mientras se acercaba a ellos retrocediendo poco a poco creando más muros de hielo en el proceso.

— No sé cómo, pero parece que la potencia de esa cosa solo aumenta. — Dijo mientras sentía como cada capa creada parecía ser destruida en cuestión de segundos, a pesar del grosor que le daba a cada una de ellas.

— Todoroki-kun, crea un muro de hielo en la pared cuando salgamos de la mira de la ballesta. Si esa cosa sigue disparando. Hay que minimizar los daños que pueda causarle a los dormitorios. — Ordeno Midoriya viendo las circunstancias y factores que los rodeaban, poniendo sus propias capacidades de análisis al límite.

— Ok, aléjense.

Y bajo la orden del muchacho, el trío a sus espaldas se alejó de la pared que fue recubierta por la capa de hielo más gruesa que pudo hacer el joven heterocromatico. E ignorando el ruido de múltiples impactos que volvía el muro en cubos de hielo.

Nuestro grupo de jóvenes empezaron a correr por el pasillo con habitaciones sin ocupar, esperando llegar al tercer piso sin alguna otra sorpresa.

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡No otra vez!

Pero contradiciendo sus deseos, al final del lugar, aparecieron tres ballestas parecidas a la que habían dejado atrás en el último pasillo.

— ¡No lo creo!

Pero siendo Midoriya más rápido que el accionar de la maquinaria, llego al final del pasillo, ubicándose a las espaldas de las tres ballestas.

— ¡Shoot Style!

Propinándoles una poderosa patada derecha con un 10% de su Full Cowlling activo, destruyo los tres artilugios a la vez, volviéndolos inservibles pedazos de madera y hierro. Pero a costa de un pequeño precio.

— Rayos… Se me olvido que no tengo mis protectores… — Se quejó Midoriya al sentir un punzante dolor en la tibia de su pierna, al haber actuado por instinto al destruir los objetos olvidando que no llevaba su traje de héroe para situaciones como esta.

— Midoriya… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto Eijiro acercándose con el grupo, sorprendido por la repentina aparición y reaparición de su compañero, viendo como había destrozado las tres ballestas pero siendo evidente el golpe que había provocado en su pierna.

— No se preocupen, lo mejor será llegar a la azotea primero. — Respondió Midoriya mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras con su grupo, llegando al tercer piso de la planta. Decididos a seguir su recorrido sin detenerse.

— ¡Cuidado!

No paso mucho tiempo en el tercer piso y una trampa había hecho presencia.

Una lluvia de cuerdas que estaban a punto de atrapar al joven Midoriya, cayó encima de Kaminari quien había empujado al joven en forma de reacción por lo repentino de la trampa, volviéndose la presa de la red.

— ¡Kaminari!

El grupo podía ver como su amigo rubio utilizaba toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado de mantener el equilibrio como de oponerse a la misteriosa fuerza que quería engullir al muchacho en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Incluso podían ver como liberaba varias descargas eléctricas con la oportunidad de que la fuerza que lo arrastrara se detuviera.

— ¡Maldición…! ¡¿De qué están hechos estas cosas?! ¡¿Goma?! — Retorciéndose e intentando aplicar mayor fuerza a sus pasos, el joven sentía como la presión de las cuerdas aumentaba por cada paso que daba.

— ¡Kaminari-!

Midoriya no pudo terminar de hablar, al sentir como una de las dichas cuerdas lo había atrapado por el cuello, casi al punto de ahogarlo.

En medio de eso, Todoroki tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo para congelar la cuerda que atrapo al peliverde, destruyéndose en el proceso.

— Gracias, pero Kaminari…

— ¡Olvídense de mi…!

Denki Kaminari, el chico que ahora se encontraba completamente estático, intentando oponerse a la fuerza de las cuerdas que lo envolvían utilizando el peso de su cuerpo como ancla, ordeno a sus compañeros que lo dejaran.

— ¡Espera Kaminari, solo aguanta un poco-

— ¡No hay tiempo! — Interrumpió el rubio quien sentía como la fuerza de su cuerpo lo abandonaba por la presión que se estaba ejerciendo, al ver que casi era incapaz de vencer la fuerza de las cuerdas que lo amarraban. Si no fuera por el material del que estaban hecho.

— ¡Lo mejor que pueden hacer es llegar a la azotea y avisarles a los maestros de esto! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

Y sintiéndose como el último atisbo de terquedad para mantenerse firme lo abandono. Empezó a ser arrastrado hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. No sin antes decir.

— ¡Así que apresúrense y ayuden a las chicas…!

Su grito no fue por ayuda, tampoco por frustración. Su grito fue para que sus compañeros pudieran realizar lo que habían decidido hacer desde un principio.

Salvarse para poder salvar a sus compañeras.

Y al ver como su amigo había sido arrastrado en la oscuridad. Otra lluvia de cuerdas estaba por caer encima de los restantes del grupo. Casi en forma de instinto, y también por orden de su compañero. El grupo logro esquivar la trampa y siguieron corriendo por las escaleras, evitando los deseos de mirar atrás, tragándose la frustración e ira de dejar a un amigo.

Llegando al cuarto piso, estaban a tan solo una planta de llegar a su destino.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Hasta que la repentina aparición de bombas de humo y cegadoras interrumpieron en su camino, activándose y dificultando la visión de los muchachos.

— Chicos, manténganse juntos… — Ordeno Midoriya mientras tosía como se frotaba los ojos por los efectos de las bombas.

— Oye… ¿Dónde están? — Se escuchó a Kirishima preguntar por la ubicación de sus compañeros.

— Midoriya… Kirishima… — Incluso se podía escuchar un leve tono de preocupación en la monótona voz de Todoroki.

El humo no parecía disiparse, más aun al estar en un lugar completamente cerrado y con las ventanas bloqueadas. Por lo que el joven Todoroki, utilizo su lado izquierdo creando una pequeña flama que esperaba que sus compañeros pudieran ver.

No había respuesta.

Esto empezó a alterar un poco el siempre pasivo semblante del joven albino.

— Todoroki…

Hasta que escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros.

— Kirishima…

— Es bueno volver a verte…— Dijo aliviado el pelirrojo al reunirse con su compañero, siendo atraído por la flama que había producido.

— Sera mejor que Midoriya vea esta flama, si se sigue manteniendo encendido podría activar los aspersores y se volvería un problema. — Dijo Todoroki pensando en los accidentes que podrían ocurrir al tener a cuatro chicas en un estado eufórico junto a un piso mojado.

— Si, lo se… Midoriya… ¿Me escuchas? — Llamo el pelirrojo al susodicho, esperando que no estuviera tan lejos debido al repentino show de luces y humo.

— ¿Kirishima-kun…? — Se podía escuchar a Midoriya responder el llamado de su amigo.

— Oye, Midoriya ¿Puedes vernos?

— Esperen, el humo no me permite ver con… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! — Exclamo el peliverde a lo lejos, al reconocer un pequeño punto rojo en medio de la estela de humo, identificándolo como las llamas de Todoroki.

— Si nos ves apresúrate, tenemos que seguir juntos.

— Lo sé, solo espera, ya voy pa-

Pero como si el peso del telón en un escenario cayera, la voz del joven Midoriya Izuku fue silenciada.

Sorprendiendo al dúo que lo esperaba, al ver como un pequeño punto verde que empezaba a hacerse más visible en el lugar, había desaparecido como si no hubiera estado hay desde el principio.

— Oye Midoriya, no es tiempo para juegos… — Soltó Kirishima esperando que este fuera una de las malas bromas que intentaba hacer el peliverde en algunas conversaciones en el salón.

— Midoriya…

Ambos tenían una suposición, solo que no querían aceptarlo. Sabían que esto pasaría. Pero esperaban que al menos no hubiera algún otro caído más.

Y Kirishima, apretando los dientes al ver las pocas opciones que les quedaban, solo atinó a decir.

— Todoroki, hay que seg-

Pero al igual que el joven Midoriya.

Kirishima Eijiro, fue silenciado, por un repentino golpe ocasionado en su nuca por un misterioso brazo que apareció y desapareció en la estela de humo, para luego ser arrastrado y desaparecer en el humo.

Y pese a que Todoroki se encontraba a unos pasos de él, no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y ayudar a su compañero, al ver como otra lluvia de redes estaban a punto de atraparlo.

— Chicos…

Enterándose de que era el último joven en pie para poder realizar el objetivo que habían decidido a completar desde un inicio. Con una mirada decidida, se comprometió a terminar la tarea que le habían dejado.

— No será en vano…

Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a correr con dirección a las escaleras en el denso humo, no sin antes ser recibido por otra lluvia de bombas cegadoras. Bombas que bloqueo con un muro de hielo evitando las potentes luces liberadas.

Sintiendo como un pequeño relieve de ascenso hizo tacto en su pie, pudo identificarlo como las escaleras hacia el quinto piso. Lo que lo llevo a subirlas lo más rápido posible.

Teniendo nuevamente el sentido de la vista aclarada, pudo ver la entrada a la azotea.

Una puerta que lo llevaba a un balcón casi parecido a los que tenía cada habitación, la diferencia era que este tenía el mismo ancho que casi toda la estructura de los dormitorios. Este lugar era mayormente silencioso, el viento era refrescante y daba una hermosa vista al atardecer de la ciudad, junto a unas mesas con sombrillas para los días calurosos; también servia como el lugar donde se podían guardar distintos objetos, por un pequeño almacén en el lugar.

Era como un pequeño oasis de paz y silencio. Contrario al bullicio diario que se podía vivir en los dormitorios.

Todoroki pudo sentir como su respiración podría relajarse, al saber que también en el lugar, junto a la barandilla de la azotea, se encontraban las escaleras de emergencia.

Su objetivo principal.

Acercándose a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar la perilla.

—…

Pero se detuvo repentinamente.

No porque supiera que la perilla estaba electrificada.

Pero si había algo que había aprendido Todoroki en este corto pero intenso recorrido.

Era el no confiarse.

— ¿Pero que-?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, una bufanda había atrapado el brazo izquierdo de Todoroki, obligándolo a girarse impidiéndole que pudiera bloquear la bomba de humo que estaba por llegar.

— Maldición…

La bomba explotó nublando nuevamente la visión del heterocromatico, pero destruyendo la bufanda que lo tenía preso al congelarla.

Ya liberado se dispuso a volver a buscar la entrada, preparándose para cualquier trampa que pudiera aparecer.

No se atrevería a caer.

Después de ver a Denki, Midoriya y Kirishima caer por las trampas y jugadas sucias por parte de las chicas.

El joven heterocromatico no estaba dispuesto ha perder su objetivo.

— ¡¿Huh?!

Pero para su propia desgracia, estar dentro de un lugar donde ya estando a oscuras, tenían que dificultar aún más su visión utilizando granadas de humo.

Tratando de bloquear uno con un muro de hielo. No pudo ver como una granada de luz había explotado cerca de su cara, provocando que se tapara los ojos para evitar el impacto, lo que hizo que bajara su guardia, siendo tanto sus manos como su cabeza amarradas por otra bufanda, empezando a ser arrastrado y alejado de las puertas de la azotea.

— No lo harás.

Utilizando su lado derecho, creo un muro de hielo para tratar de detener su arrastre. Lo que funciono pero no provoco que la fuerza que se lo llevaba se rindiera, sintiendo como la presión del amarre empezaba a aplastar ambas manos contra su cráneo.

Cansado de la presión, empezó a congelar la cuerda que tenía aprisionado ambos manos y cara.

— ¡¿Heh?!

O eso le hubiera gustado hacer, de no ser por el repentino ruido de su muro de hielo al ser destruido.

Al mismo tiempo, que tres impactos de las flechas que pensaba no volver a ver, siendo también las que destruyeron el muro, se sintieron de lleno en su espalda, provocando que su cuerpo liberara casi todo el aire contenido. Volviendo a ser arrastrado.

Pero como se había dicho antes.

No estaba dispuesto a caer.

Utilizando la poca conciencia que le quedaba después del impacto. Intento clavarse a la superficie con su lado derecho, creando una unión de hielo que lo conectaba al piso, oponiéndose a la fuerza que lo arrastraba. Hasta que fue destruido por otra de las flechas anteriores.

Pero eso no lo detuvo. Volviendo a hacer dicho procedimiento. Obteniendo el mismo desenlace.

Pero tampoco lo iba a detener.

Repintado el proceso una.

Y otra.

Y otra vez.

Siguió.

Formo.

Y se destruyó.

Fueron tantas veces que ya se había olvidado de la cuerda que lo amarraba. Incluso, también se había olvidado de que la cuerda se había congelado por completo, después de haber repetido el proceso tantas veces.

Logro ser libre del agarre.

Corriendo lo más rápido posible. Empezó a acercarse a la puerta de la azotea.

Estaba muy cerca.

A pocos metros de su objetivo.

5 metros.

4 metros.

3 metros.

2 metros.

1 metro.

1 metro. Fue todo lo que le había faltado a Todoroki Shouto para llegar a su objetivo.

Hasta que fue detenido por un repentino ataque propinado por la vice-presidenta de la clase.

Yaoyorozu Momo.

— Realmente eres un terco.

Una dulce y pícara sonrisa se había formado en los labios de la pelinegra, quien se brotaba los bordes de su mano después de haberle dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca de Todoroki.

— Las clases de defensa de Ochako-chan sí que son útiles.

Hablo mientras le daba un ligero beso a la mano que había entrado en contacto con la piel de Shotou, ocasionando que la comisura de sus labios formara una sonrisa mayor a la anterior.

Olvidándose de las formalidades o respeto a su persona, empezó a arrastrar al inconsciente Todoroki a su habitación.

La habitación de Yaoyorozu Momo.

En ese momento.

Ninguno de los chicos.

Estaban preparados para lo que iba a venir.


	4. Los pies en la tierra

**Hola a todos, nuevamente.**

 **¿Alguien me extrañaba? ¿Qué? ¿Nadie? ¿Solo a la historia? Bueno… Lo comprendo… Jeje…**

 **Agradezco mucho los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. Ahora, a responder a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:**

 **nyxdark13: Me alegra que tenga esa especie de efecto en ti. Pero si leíste mi pequeño dramón, veras que no es del todo así. Disculpas de antemano. Espero no decepcionarte.**

 **Jesus-The-Devil: Tampoco creo que quiera acabar la historia de esa forma, pero se oye gracioso. Y la verdad, no me di cuenta que los había cumplido, en realidad, me había guiado por la posición de distintas habitaciones para cada muchacho, si buscas lo que digo posiblemente lo entiendas. Y sin ánimos a ofender ¿Qué el negro no siempre es primero?**

 **AkandeDMS: 0.0 Aquí esta.**

 **RubyLRed: Cuando había leído tu comentario, al inicio me había dado cuenta de esa posibilidad, pero medite y me di cuenta que eso solo bloquearía su propia salida, por lo que sería estúpido, eso y también que ser atacado por flechas no te da mucho tiempo para pensar. Aunque me gusto que me mostraras ese detalle, gracias. Y con respecto al otro, creo que no, lo siento.**

 **DekuIsGreen: Bueno… Espero no decepcionarte…**

 **azuaje120: Ni idea de que signifique eso. Pero creo que no.**

 **purpleflowers10: Supongo que tendrás que esperar tu Todomomo, esto lo hice mas por lanzar una moneda y ver quien quedaba primero (irónicamente fue mi OTP, jeje…) y con respecto a amado… Pues… Es complicado…**

 **Gonzox-kun: Yo aún intento mantener la mía, de otra manera no estaría haciendo esta historia que me gusta hacer. Gracias por la review.**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (por esta vez, me gustaría que fueran lo más objetivo posible, ya que en cierta forma siento como que no ve convence por como hice el capítulo, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer un desarrollo como estos en tan solo un capitulo, por lo que se agradecería. Sin miedo.)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

Si era sincera.

No sabía cuándo o como sucedió.

Bueno… Tal vez un poco, sí.

Pero seguía siendo confuso.

¿Realmente lo que sentía era eso? ¿Realmente dicha admiración y respeto se había vuelto amor? ¿Realmente estaba tan ansiosa por saber tanto de esa persona y querer ser esa persona, al punto de querer estar junto a él? ¿Realmente era bueno actuar bajo su propio juicio y conveniencia sin pensar en los sentimientos de dicha persona?

Había logrado evitar esas preguntas por un largo lapso de tiempo. Pero siempre volvían.

¿Qué era en realidad?

¿Realmente aquel chico que con sus propios méritos y forma de ser había logrado atrapar algo más que su amistad?

¿O solo era un cumulo de emociones alborotadas y desconocidas que solo estaban ahí como distracción?

Eso es.

Distracción.

Solo era eso. Una distracción. Un propio obstáculo mental puesto de forma inconsciente por su propia culpa. Y no es que lo odiara o lo despreciara, solo que… ¿No era el momento?

Por más que ignorara ese latir en su pecho. Por más que reprimiera esos sentimientos.

Aún seguían.

Distraiéndola. Molestándola. Obstaculizaban.

Era consciente.

Debía reprimirlos.

No solo para su propio progreso y el de sus amigos.

También para él.

Pero…

¿Era lo mejor?

* * *

Oscuro.

Todo se veía oscuro. Pero por alguna extraña razón. Era reconfortante.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

No podía describirlo con exactitud. Pero esa oscuridad había ayudado a que su agitado ser pudiera relajarse.

Era agradable. Se sentía liviano. Su entorno suave. Casi como si frotara en el infinito del espacio junto a un agradable aroma a té de hierbas.

"¿Té?"

A eso olía. A té. Un dulce e hipnotizaste aroma a té. Perfecto para disfrutar de un momento de paz y relajación. Tanto en soledad como en compañía.

— Huele… Bien… Se siente… Suave…

Susurro por reacción al éxtasis que sentía por las condiciones de su cuerpo y entorno. Se sentía como un sueño. Un sueño lleno de paz y tranquilidad que ya parecían extintos desde que entro a la U.A.

Olvidándose de cualquier preocupación presente. Olvidándose de cualquier problema futuro. Olvidándose del motivo principal por el cual había corrido alrededor de los dormitorios en búsqueda de una salida.

Solo quería disfrutar.

Disfrutar de ese tranquilo e hipnotizaste aroma a té. Disfrutar de esa agradable sensación en el vacío. Disfrutar de esa extraña pero reconfortante suavidad en su cuerpo.

Soltando un leve gemido de confort. Empezó a sacudir ligeramente su cabeza en búsqueda de una mayor suavidad. Queriendo disfrutar más de su placentero sueño.

— Jeje~… Me haces cosquillas~…

Aunque también sabía, que como todo sueño, puede volverse pesadilla en cuestión de segundos.

Abriendo sus ojos en estado de shock, al reconocer sin pisca de duda o confusión a la perteneciente de dicha voz, en especial de aquella extraña pero dulce risa.

Pudo verlo.

El porqué se sentía ligero. El porqué del aroma a té. El porqué de esa reconfortante y casi adictiva sensación de suavidad en su cabeza.

Midoriya Izuku. Estaba flotando. En un cuarto de apariencia normal y simplista. Y siendo abrazado nada más y nada menos que por Uraraka Ochako.

Si antes sentía estar flotando en el vacío del espacio.

Ahora quería caer como meteorito a la tierra… Irónico.

— U- U-U U-U –U –U –U-U – ¡¿Uraraka-san…?! — Exclamo Midoriya entre una mescla de vergüenza, temor, sorpresa y auto desprecio, adquiriendo un rubor digno de ganar el primer puesto para el tomate del año, y subiendo la temperatura de su cabeza al punto de que incluso Todoroki temería tocarlo.

La joven susodicha, mostrando una coqueta sonrisa, ignoro el grito de sorpresa por parte del joven, aumentando la presión de su abrazo, deseando que se mantuviera más cerca de ella por el mayor tiempo posible.

Para el joven peliverde era mucha información que procesar. No solo estaba siendo abrazado por una de los amigos más cercanos en toda la academia U.A., tal vez de su vida, también estaba el hecho de que todo su cuerpo entraba en contacto con las zonas más suaves de la joven.

— U- U- U- Uraraka-san… Por favor… — Intento suplicar lleno de vergüenza a su compañera, teniendo sus ojos dando vueltas como remolinos. Pero fue callado nuevamente por la presión del abrazo, teniendo su cara inundada entre las telas de la ropa de su compañera.

— Ya~, ya~, Deku-kun~…

Solo provoco que el joven peliverde estuviera a punto de caer desmayado por la mescla de sorpresa y confort que le daba el gesto de su amiga.

— U- Uraraka-san… Te- Tenemos que bajar, o- o podrías vomitar si mantienes tu quirk por mucho tiempo… — Intento argumentar el joven Midoriya, teniendo su voz temblorosa por la carrera de emociones que experimentaba.

La joven siguió ignorándolo mientras seguían flotando alrededor de la habitación de la susodicha.

— No me importa…

Rápida y fugaz fue la respuesta de Ochako.

— Quiero estar así…

Y si el joven peliverde sentía que estaba por desmayarse al solo entrar en contacto corporal intimo con su compañera. Esas palabras fueron su clímax final.

"¿Qué- Que fue lo que dijo?"

Pregunto mentalmente el atormento cerebro del joven portado del One For All.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para analizar algún mensaje oculto en esa oración. Cuando por reacción se separó del cuerpo de Uraraka, agarrando ambas manos de su compañera, juntando todas las yemas de sus dedos. Volviendo a sentir como la ley de la gravedad universal surtía efecto.

"Rayos."

No tardó mucho en arrepentirse de su decisión, al ver como ambos estaban a punto de caer de lleno contra el piso. Por inercia, tomo el brazo de su compañera acercándola hacia su cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno el impacto de dos cuerpos contra el piso.

— ¿U- Uraraka-san, t- te encuentras bien? — Jadeo Midoriya por la falta de aire provocado por la caída, sintiéndose más preocupado por el estado de su compañera.

No tardó mucho en volver a obtener su rostro colorado. Al ver la posición en la que se había quedado. Con ella encima de él.

Desde su posición, podía ver como el busto de la joven tomaba mayor tamaño, causa de la perspectiva. La camisa rosada en la cual se había relajado su rostro, tenía tres botones sueltos, deslizándose por las curvas de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto el hombro derecho de la joven.

Para Midoriya Izuku era demasiado que asimilar.

Uraraka Ochako. Una de las chicas más amables y alegres que hubiera podido conocer en toda su vida. Enérgica, optimista, de moral y actitud casi inquebrantable, y determinada. Incluso podría asumir que inocente. Cualidades que la habían vuelto una amiga y compañera digna de confianza ante sus ojos. Si buscara los sinónimos de la palabra amigo, creía que podría encontrar su nombre en el diccionario.

En estos momentos. No parecía ser la chica a la cual creía conocer bien.

Actuando por inercia, empezó a arrastrarse por el piso queriendo alejarse de la mirada de picardía que le brindaba la joven. Intento inútil al sentir como el cuerpo de la joven lo presionaba contra el piso, sintiendo como los muslos de la chica hacían contacto con sus piernas.

Midoriya entro en pánico. Juraba que si seguía así se iba a desmayar. Su cerebro no ayudaba para nada, al sentir como una extraña cadena de pensamientos carnales recorrían su mente. Pensamiento que el joven Mineta seguro aprobaría.

— U- U- U- U- Uraraka-san… — Su voz aun temblaba. — Tenemos que parar…

La joven hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la cara del pecoso.

— ¡Huh-!

El peliverde sentía como los escalofríos empezaban a invadir su cuerpo, por el suave, e irónicamente, cálido contacto de su amiga.

Intento calmarse. Intento respirar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Con la oportunidad de poder relajar su cuerpo y mente, queriendo evitar cualquier línea de pensamiento y acción que le provocaba las intenciones de la chica con cabello de té.

Cosa casi imposible al sentir como la mano de la joven empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Mejillas. Mentón. Cuello. Hombros. Deteniéndose ligeramente en los músculos de los brazos. Acabando en su mano derecha.

Se sentía impotente. Sumiso. Ante el peso y la actitud llena de indiferencia y osadía por parte de la chica que consideraba demasiado brillante para mirar.

La joven se detuvo mirando fijamente la mano del muchacho. Sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente, mostrando una ligera sonrisa, casi como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido al momento.

Y así era.

Tomándolo con ambas manos, empezó a acércalo a su cuerpo.

Midoriya no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Casi podía sentir que su mirada se nublaba por las emociones que había logrado mantener bajo control hasta el momento. Pero viendo como su mano se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de la joven quien no había dejado que escapara. Podía jurar que no aguantaría mucho.

Debía detenerla.

"Tengo que detenerla."

Sabía que sus habilidades serían más que suficientes para detener a una Ochako en ese extraño estado etílico. Pero a causa de sus propias capacidades sentía miedo de que cualquier acción pudiera lastimar de alguna manera a su compañera. Pero viendo el rumbo que tomaba el dejarse llevar por la joven, sabía que solo dejaría un resultado peor.

Aplicando un poco de fuerza en su mano atrapada, logro liberarse del agarre de la joven. Levantando la mitad de su cuerpo del piso, tomo de ambos hombros a la muchacha.

— ¡Uraraka-san! ¡Hay que detenernos! ¡Si seguimos haciendo esto! ¡Puedes hacer algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir!

Exclamo Midoriya por inercia, soltando todo lo que quería decir por esa intensa pero corta experiencia, esperando a que su compañera pudiera reaccionar y volver en sí.

— No…

Pero contrario a lo deseado.

— ¡No quiero!

Solo recibió una tajante y negativa respuesta. Sintiendo como la joven empezaba a sacudirse en su agarre, queriendo ser libre.

— ¡U-Uraraka-san! ¡Cálmate! ¡Estas bajo los efectos de unas extrañas velas aromáticas! ¡Si logras calmarte te llevare con Recovery Girl, ella podrá ayudarte!

Intento argumentar el peliverde, teniendo la esperanza de que la joven pudiera entrar en razón a pesar de su estado etílico.

— ¡No quiero!

Volvió a responder, con las mismas características de una persona ebria.

Nunca hubiera esperado que la chica fuera tan terca y ruda, aunque debía ser por los efectos de las velas.

— ¡Uraraka-san! ¡Necesitas atención médica!

Siguió exclamando Midoriya, apretando el agarre que tenía en los hombros de su compañera. Esperando que dejara de poner resistencia por la ayuda que necesitaba.

— ¡No quiero atención medico…!

Nuevamente lanzo una negativa.

— ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

Silencio.

Podía jurar que después de ese bramido lleno de fuerza y coraje. Todo se había silenciado.

¿Sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Escucho correctamente?

Debían ser las velas. Sí. Eso era.

Solo una extraña composición química podría afectar el psique de una persona al punto de hacerle gritar incoherencias.

Solo era eso. Una incoherencia. Un absurdo. Una barbaridad. Una tontería. Una incongruencia.

Una necedad soltada tan solo por el estado etílico de su compañera.

No había forma de que ella…

— Solo… te quiero… a ti…

O tal vez sí.

— ¿U- Uraraka-san?

Era difícil de asimilar.

No podía creerlo. O si quiera imaginarlo.

Una de las amigas más cercanas que hubiera podido tener en su vida.

"¿Le gusto?"

— U- Uraraka-san… Tu…

— Solo… a ti…

Podía escucharla, a pesar de tener la cabeza baja, y de cómo su corazón latía hasta el punto de escucharlo en sus tímpanos. Podía oír sus susurros con claridad.

¿Esto era real? ¿Realmente una de las personas más importantes en su vida como estudiante en la U.A.? ¿La persona la cual había depositado su confianza en él desde el inicio de las clases? ¿La persona que le había dado un nuevo significado a ese degradante apodo?

¿Le gustaba?

Su corazón latía a mayor velocidad con pensar en esas palabras.

Gustar. Querer. Amar. Tenían algún parecido. ¿No?

Pero…

¿Realmente podía creerla?

¿Realmente podía creer en la Ochako que no le importo ver cómo era atravesado por cuchillos, flechas, explotado, electrocutado, cegado y que estaba a punto de hacerle cosas que no deseaba recordar e imaginar?

¿Realmente podía creer en la Uraraka Ochaco que estaba en frente de él?

— Uraraka-

Intento decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

No porque no tuviera palabras para soltar.

Solo eran…

— ¿Uraraka?

Lagrimas.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la joven, quien ya no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

Midoriya había quedado en estado de shock.

Si bien había escuchado como la joven había llorado con anterioridad durante aquel festival deportivo, recordando lo frustrado que se había sentido por la incapacidad de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor que recorría a su compañera.

Tenerla en frente de él. En ese estado tan débil. Tan frágil. Tan vulnerable. Solo lo había descolocado.

Era extraño. Parecía irreal. Sabía que no siempre seria la chica cuya sonrisa parecía imborrable.

Pero tenerlo presente en primera fila, más siendo incapaz de pensar en algo que pudiera aliviarla.

Se sentía abrumado.

— Es tan molesto…

A pesar del llanto que parecía aguantar, todavía podía hablar.

— Este sentimiento… es tan molesto…

— Uraraka-san…

— Yo…

Sus miradas se habían encontrado. Todavía la tenía entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevió a hacer algo ante el movimiento de su compañera.

— ¿Qué debo que hacer?

Podía ver como el líquido seguía fluyendo por sus mejillas, empapando su propia camisa.

— Es tan molestoso… Pero… También me gusta…

Los ojos de Midoriya solo podían seguir abriéndose por las palabras de su compañera.

— Me gustas cuando ríes… Me gustas cuando sonríes… Me gusta cuanto estas conmigo… Pero a la vez no… Porque me siento pequeña y torpe… Pero también me ayuda a poder seguir adelante… Me preocupa cada vez que te metes en un problema… Porque siempre vuelves con alguna herida o lastimado…

La joven empezó a sujetar con fuerza la camisa del peliverde, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del joven. Empezando a desahogar todos sus miedos e inseguridades ante los aquellos ojos verdes.

— Tengo miedo… Miedo de que me dejes atrás... Miedo de no poder alcanzarte… Miedo de que me olvides… Miedo de que te alejes de mí… No quiero… No quiero estar lejos de ti…

Cada palabra. Cada oración. Cada lágrima derramada. Podía escuchar como la voz de Uraraka parecía desaparecer poco a poco. Poco a poco. Al punto de casi ser un susurro tragado por el aire.

Pero las lágrimas no cesaron. Su posición seguía fija. El sentimiento aún se mantenía.

— Me gustas… Deku…

El sentimiento seguía.

— No sé cuándo… Ni por qué…

Todavía seguía.

— Pero me gustas…

No sabía decir si fue un acto por reflejo. No sabía si decir que fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer. Solo sentía que debía hacerlo. No entendía él porque. Solo lo hizo.

— Uraraka-san…

Tomándola suavemente por los hombros, alejándola poco a poco.

Se atrevió a realizar algo que nunca hubiera esperado a hacer en su corta vida como estudiante o incluso como ser humano.

Acercándose lentamente a su rostro, cerrando los ojos más por reacción que por miedo a arruinarlo. Sintiendo como la fragancia a té se hacía más presente en su nariz.

La beso.

Un beso rápido y fugaz. En la frente de la joven Ochako.

Podía sentir como el calor se acumulada en su cara, casi parecía salir humo de su cabeza.

No sabía que decir. No sabía en qué pensar. Solo pudo actuar.

Actuar como si su corazón se lo ordenara. Actuar como si su cuerpo se moviera de forma automática.

Solo lo había hecho.

Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de tener esa especie de pensamiento o ideas en su cabeza. Y menos que su amiga más cercana fuera la fuente de dichos pensamientos.

Solo la veía como una amiga. Una confiable e increíble amiga. Parecía tan única, que se sentía culpable de tener que ocultar aquel secreto que solo conocían tanto su maestro como su supuesto amigo. Tan única que a veces se preguntaba si era una ilusión que desaparecería al parpadear.

No quería perderla. No quería preocuparla. Solo quería volver a ver esa dulce y alegre sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

No sabía si lo que estaba por decir alegraría de alguna forma el estado de su amiga. No tenía experiencia y menos conocimiento con estos temas.

Pero dicen que fregándola se aprende. Aunque no quería que así fuera.

"Por favor… No me odies."

— ¡Uraraka-san! ¡Yo…!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Uraraka-san?

Pudo sentir el cuerpo de su amiga contra su pecho.

Se había dormido. Dormido entre los brazos de Midoriya.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Por una parte estaba aliviado de que esto acabara. Pero por otro, se sentía inconforme por como había acabado.

— Bueno… No es su culpa… Esas velas hicieron demasiado daño al estado de Uraraka-san…

No pudo objetar nada ante su propio argumento.

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro resignado por como había acabado esto.

Con una amiga dormida. Y con unos sentimientos que nunca hubiera esperado tener.

— ¿Ahora que haré yo?

Solo podía resignarse al pensar en cómo afectaría esto a su relación con su mejor amiga.

— Lo mejor será no pensar en eso…

Intento convencerse a sí mismo, mientras empezaba a cargar a su compañera al estilo nupcial, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Queriendo dirigirse con Recovery Girl lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Cómo estarán los demás?


	5. Zona de confort

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

 **Solo quiero disculparme por el retraso, aunque tampoco le había hecho un horario fijo para actualizar. Solo diré, que el tiempo y la inspiración no me sonríen algunos días (Esto es casi como una aventura para cada capítulo).**

 **Aun así. También quería decir que… Se los advertí… Pero no importa, algún día se los compasare.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado. Responderé a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado (ahora han sido pocos lo que lo hicieron, pero creo que lo comprendo):**

 **Saiko Shield: Muchas gracias por la review. Me alegro ver que alguien nuevo dejo uno. Espero que vuelva a tener tiempo para dejar uno.**

 **Crixus316: Lamento haber jugado de esa forma con tu kokoro, no era mi intención, solo quería darle un desarrollo más… No sé cómo definirlo… "¿Canónico?"… Solo sé que quiero que se entienda y se comprenda para próximos trabajos. Pero gracias por la review, y también por el alago del manejo, siempre me rompo la cabeza pensando en una posible acción o actitud que no sea muy OCC en cada personaje, es un dolor de cabeza pero creo que lo vale. P.D.: Antes no entendía lo de Midorrilla, pero después de meditarlo solo estalle en risas. Eso me hizo el día. Gracias. Espero que vuelvas a dejar uno.**

 **Yue-De-Sabiduria: Yo tampoco sé por qué algunos le gusta la piña en pizza, pero no me quejo, cada quien con sus gustos. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **nyxdark13: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y lamento decirte que todavía tendrás que esperar. En lo personal. Quiero hacer un capitulo para cada relación, por lo que ya puedes suponer cuanto me faltaría para acabar. Pero espero que esto sea de tu agrado.**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

Plano.

Era la única palabra con la cual se podría definir.

Una persona plana. Y no por sus facciones corporales.

Por su propio ser.

Una imagen creada por su propia caja mental.

Aunque tampoco era como si le importara.

Mientras todo estuviera en su lugar para poder progresar como persona y heroína, estaba bien.

Podía soportar los comentarios hacia su persona por su falta de feminidad, estaba bien.

Podía recibir cualquier crítica hacia ella y sus propios gustos, estaba bien.

Solo eran palabras vacías que viajan como una mala nota de música a través del aire.

Todo se mantenía en su propia caja mental. Esa caja que se encargaba de guardar críticas, opiniones, incluso halagos hacia ella.

Lo único que tenía que hacer, era guardar todo lo posible en esa caja y utilizar solo lo que fuera útil o reflexivo, manteniendo lo innecesario dentro.

Aunque inconscientemente dejara que el tamaño de esa caja siguiera creciendo al punto de superar casi su propio ego. No le importaba.

Ya desaparecerían. Se borrarían. Solo tenía que dejar que siguiera el mismo proceso.

Escuchar. Recibir. Guardar. Usar.

No había necesidad de enfocarse en lo negativo o innecesario.

¿Feminidad? A quien le importa.

¿Música? A quien le importa.

¿Mostrar tus nervios e inseguridades hacia los demás, creyendo que son defectos que ningún héroe debería tener? A quien le importaba.

Si nada de eso le servía para poder saltar y vivir en el complicado mundo de los héroes. Donde un pequeño atisbo de miedo en el escenario significa perderlo todo.

Era mejor mantenerlo encerrado en esa caja.

Pero…

De ser así…

¿Por qué ese idiota a tuvo que abrirlo?

¿Por qué se sentía aliviada?

Y peor aún…

¿Por qué se sentía feliz?

* * *

La oscuridad. Parecía eterna.

Eterna hasta que sentía como un pequeño haz de luz le obligo a abrir sus ojos.

— ¿Huh?

Adolorido y confundido, tanto por la presión de las cuerdas que seguían en su cuerpo, como por la poca iluminación que tenía para identificar el lugar donde estaba. Se puso de rodillas al ver que era la única posición que podía tomar.

"Maldición… Primero amarrado como puerco, y luego, abandonado como perro." Pensó con ironía por la situación en la que estaba.

— Lo mejor será intentar desatarme… — Dijo sacudiendo su cuerpo en diferentes direcciones, esperando que la fuerza de flexión afloje o deslice un poco el amarre de las cuerdas en su cuerpo.

— Oh… Eso fue muy fácil… — Respondió sorprendido al ver como la presión que antes sentía al despertarse, había desaparecido con los primeros intentos de forcejeo. Cosa extraña al recordar como la fuerza de esas cuerdas lo habían arrastrado a ese extraño lugar.

"Como sea, tengo que regresar con los chicos…" Pensó al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraban, queriéndose levantar para salir lo más rápido del lugar.

— Quieto ahí…

Cosa que no pudo hacer. Al ver como dos jacks se encontraban a pocos milímetros de sus ojos.

— Te mueves un centímetro, te apuñalo. Respiras fuerte, te apuñalo. Gritas algo, te apuñalo.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién era la voz que le daba dichas amenazas. Los jacks lo hacían más evidente. Incluyendo la repentina y opaca luz de la habitación. Podía escuchar como su voz tenía un tono autoridad y fuerza, más de la usual. Sintiendo como los escalofríos empezaban a atacar su cuerpo.

— Cierra la boca. — Ordeno, poniendo un pie desnudo debajo del mentón del muchacho, cerrándole el hocico.

Ahora que lo veía, queriendo evitar contacto con la puntas de los jacks, pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

Esos posters. Esos instrumentos. Esa decoración que fácilmente podría confundir con la de un joven con problemas de pubertad. Pero que era la marca personal de la chica que se encontraba sentada en su cama, estirando su pierna para cerrarle el pico.

Era el cuarto de Jirou Kyouka.

— ¿J- Jirou?

— Silencio…

Intento hablar pero fue nuevamente callado por el pie de la joven. Casi podía oler el aroma que desprendía de su piel.

"¡Fuera!"

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Segundos con un Kaminari de rodillas, y una Jirou aun con su pie en la barbilla del joven. Segundos que la joven utilizo para alejarse del rubio, manteniendo sus jacks a un centímetro de los ojos del rubio.

Kaminari no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que tenía que escapar.

"El problema son estos jacks…"

Remarco lo obvio al recordar las capacidades auditivas de la joven, quien podría escuchar incluso su respirar.

Todavía podía oír como la joven parecía estar haciendo algo a sus espaldas. Abriendo algo, moviendo objetos, ruidos secos de objetos ligeros al caer.

Era confuso. Incomprensible.

No podía pensar con seguridad lo que planeaba hacer la chica con quirk de sonido, al recordar en el extraño estado etílico en que se encontraban.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro. Era que sentía pánico.

— Voltea…

Volvió a escuchar esa voz llena de autoridad y frialdad. Podía sentir como su espina dorsal llegaba a temperaturas bajo cero. Sentía miedo de voltear a ver cuál era la especie de tortura que le tenía preparado la peli morada.

— Voltea… — Volvió a ordenar, con un tono más oscuro y autoritario.

Kaminari podía soportar el dolor de ser clavado por esos jacks. Casi se le había vuelto una costumbre.

Podía noquearla con una buena descarga eléctrica, teniendo cuidado de no pasarse con la cantidad de voltaje liberada.

Pero la situación en la que estaba, más el estado de su compañera. Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

¿Qué pasa si esos jacks llegan a un lugar más profundo que sus ojos?

¿Qué pasa si en el intento de escapar le sucede algo peor a la joven, tanto por utilizar su quirk como por su estado etílico?

Ambas preguntas resultaban en situaciones comprometedoras, pero no de la forma positiva.

Resignado, solo le quedo hacer caso a la joven, girando sobre sus rodillas viendo como los jacks le seguían hacia donde mirara. Volteo completamente, teniendo la vista donde debería estar Jirou, esperando que el próximo método de tortura no fuera tan doloroso como el recorrido por los dormitorios.

— ¿Qué te parece?

No podía decirlo con seguridad. No porque la tenue luz de la habitación no le permitiera ver con claridad. No porque esos jacks le bloquearan la visión. Esos se habían alejado cuando había dado la vuelta.

Era algo mayor. Era el shock.

Shock por lo que veía.

Shock por lo que presenciaba.

Shock por lo que tenía frente sus ojos.

Jirou Kyouka. Una chica fuera de lo común, al menos desde su punto de vista. Una chica con la cual podría preguntarse si realmente era un él o una ella. Una chica fría y algo distante, pero al fin de todo, agradable y habilidosa en diferentes campos si la conocías a fondo. La podría considerar una especie poco vista en su radar de chicas para ligar.

Pero al final de todo, exceptuando los momentos en los cuales era apuñalo por esos jacks, se había vuelto en una interesante compañera y buena amiga.

Solo eso. Una amiga con la cual no hubiera esperado a que se llevara tan bien desde que inicio en la U.A.

— Oye idiota…

Pero de ser así…

— ¿Por qué no hablas?

¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se estremecía por la vista?

No podía asimilar lo que veía. Debía ser una ilusión. Tal vez el efecto de las velas había alcanzado su cerebro y le empezó a provocar un horrible caos lleno de extrañas, pero agradables, alucinaciones en su mente.

Tenía que ser eso. Después de todo. Primero estaría muerto antes que ver a la fría y casi marimacho de Jirou Kyouka, llevar un blanco vestido de una sola pieza con pequeños estampados de flores violetas alrededor de la tela, con una delgada cinta del mismo color que las flores, amarrando la cintura de la joven resaltando la delgada pero fina silueta de su cuerpo. Y qué decir de su rostro. Ese rostro que solo parecía congelarte con su mirada. Tenía un semblante nervioso pero adorable junto al leve sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro por lo que vestía. Y para añadir un plus, la forma en la cual desviaba la mirada mientras jugaba con uno de sus jacks y agarraba con fuerza su vestido.

Kaminari podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a ritmos que nunca hubiera conocido. Casi sentía que necesitaría un desfibrilador más potente que los rayos que lanzaba al practicar para recuperarse.

Había visto un montón de chicas desde que conoció el arte del coqueteo. Pero lo que tenía al frente. Parecía ser la cúspide de la feminidad. Algo que nunca hubiera esperado de ella.

Yaoyorozu. Ochako. Mina. Tsuyu. Incluso Hagakure. Hasta varias chicas de la clase B. Siempre las había visto como las chicas que estarían en un alto puesto de encanto y feminidad, si existiera dicho top.

Pero lo que tenía al frente.

Rompió ese ranking, creando uno nuevo que parecía ser imposible de alcanzar.

¿Desde cuándo se veía así?

¿Podía vestirse así?

¿Por qué no la hacía más seguido?

¿Era una alucinación?

"Espera."

Eso debía ser.

"Una ilusión."

Una agradable e hipnótica ilusión que casi le proporcionaba un paro-cardíaco. Una de la cual solo desearía ver y contemplar un poco más.

"Pero…"

Tenía que volver a la realidad.

Al menos a la suya.

— Que…

Pero como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido traicionar al poco cerebro que le quedaba después de tantas descargas pasadas.

— Linda…

Solo pudo soltar las palabras que se le habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta ante la incapacidad de hablar por lo que había presenciado.

Y para lo increíbles oídos de la joven peli morada, no se le había escapado ninguna letra de su boca. Provocando un pícara sonrisa en su ya de por si sonrojado rostro.

— Creo que eso es suficiente. — Dijo de forma picara y alegre, acercándose al rubio que seguía de rodillas, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

— ¿J- Jirou…?

Intento articular cualquier palabra posible. Pero se sentía como gelatina al tener su rostro muy cerca de la joven Jirou, dejándose levantar por la poca fuerza de la chica, hasta estar completamente de pie.

— No me gusta que seas alto. — Dijo la peli morada al tener que levantar la cabeza para ver el rostro del rubio.

El joven quiso decir algo, pero ese ligero y adorable ceño fruncido en su colorado rostro lo volvió a callar. ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido tan nervioso para hablar con una chica?

"Ahora entiendo por qué Midoriya temblaba como gelatina." Pensó con ironía al ver que su estado le recordaba a su compañero peliverde.

— Aunque podemos arreglar eso…

Antes de que Kaminari pudiera preguntar a que se refería, o que siquiera pudiera soltar alguna palabra.

— ¿Eh…?

Empezó a sentir como retrocedía lentamente. Pasó a paso. Sentía como su corazón se sincronizaba con la cantidad de paso que daba. Caminando en reverse, no había podido dejar de ver el fino y sonrojado rostro de la joven. Era una imagen hipnotizante.

— ¿Eh?

Imagen que se rompió al ver como el rostro de la chica había desaparecido de su vista. A su vez, que sentía como sus pies se habían tropezado con algo. Girando su cuerpo por reacción. Logro aterrizar con ambas manos en la suave superficie de la cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

Suspiro aliviado por el resultado.

— Se nota que eres un casanova…

Alivio que no duro mucho al ver donde había caído.

— Acorralándome de esta manera… Maldito mujeriego…

En este momento. Tenía a la joven Jirou debajo de él, siendo la distancia que tenían sus brazos sobre la cama lo único que alejaba ambos rostros y cuerpos.

"¿Un ángel?" Fue lo único que le llego a su cerebro, al tener una vista casi completa del cuerpo de la joven con ese vestido blanco como el invierno en la cama.

Podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho. Todo este tiempo lo único que hacía era tartamudear alguna incoherencia y dejarse llevar por la atrayente imagen de una Jirou femenina. Podía sentir como sus venas transportaban más sangre de lo usual.

Esa chica estaba produciendo sensaciones que nunca hubiera esperado sentir. Entre todas las chicas que hubiera conocido. Una de sus mejores amigas estaba tentándola a querer romper esa imagen de feminidad y felicidad de la joven.

Casi sentía que con cualquier otro estimulo explotaría y se dejaría llevar por sus propios e impuros deseos.

— Sera mejor… Que empecemos con la acción.

Casi sentía como su cerebro hacia un extraño click en su interior. Y no ayudaba para nada ver como la peli morada deslizaba la tela del vestido por su hombro derecho utilizando uno de sus jacks, dejando su piel expuesta hasta cerca de su pequeño busto. Y utilizando otro, atraía su rostro hacia ella por la presión que ejercía en su cuello.

10 centímetros. 10 centímetros era el espacio que dividía ambos rostros para obtener alguna especie de contacto. Centímetros que desaparecían por cada segundo transcurrido.

10 segundos para el impacto.

9, caía.

8, seguía cayendo.

7, pensaba.

6, reflexionaba.

5, miraba.

4, actuó.

Y los últimos tres restantes.

Los utilizo para decir lo que había querido decir desde que vio aquel extraño pero atrayente comportamiento que tenía su amiga.

— Hay que detenernos… — Susurro en los oídos de la joven, al estar completamente cerca de su rostro.

Se alejó lenta y discretamente de la cara de la joven.

Su expresión era un poema. Labios entreabiertos. Ojos como platos. Un ceño que no podía tomar ninguna forma por la repentina sorpresa. No podía culparla. El había estado en un estado parecido hace poco.

Pero tuvo suerte. Una gran suerte que su tiempo de reacción le obligara a su cerebro pensar más de lo que hubiera esperado. A reflexionar más de lo deseado. Empezó a pensar que estar bajo presión le ayudaba a pensar mejor. Cosa que le desagrado un poco por el estrés que sentiría. Pero debía admitirlo. Era lo mejor.

— Tu…

Aunque había alguien que no parecia estar de acuerdo con su decisión.

— ¡Maldito casanova!

Fue alejado de la cama por una poderosa patada en su estómago. Cayendo de lleno al piso sintiendo como algunos instrumentos amortiguaron su caída. Pero no la ira de la joven. Quien se puso encima de él, tomándole de la camisa con una fuerza casi irreal para su pequeño cuerpo, empezando a azotarlo contra el piso.

— ¡Tu… imbécil! ¡Cerebro frito! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Cabeza de aire! ¡Cacahuete andante! ¡Marginado social!

Podía escuchar con claridad sus gritos. Casi parecía como música que no había escuchado por un largo tiempo.

— ¡Mujeriego de mierda! ¡Clon alto de Mineta! ¡Tu…! ¡Tu…!

Casi lo sentía. La veía. La reconocía.

— ¡Maldito Jamming Whey!

A la verdadera Jirou Kyouka.

"Gracias al cielo." Fue lo único que pudo pensar al sentir como la joven había dejado de gritar al igual que azotarlo contra el piso. Ya se empezaba a preguntar por cuanto tiempo aguantaría esos golpes. Pero estaba agradecido de que todo acabara.

— Tu… Tu…

O eso parecía.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

¿Lo había oído bien?

Jirou Kyouka, la chica a la cual parecía valerle un pepino lo que pensara sobre ella.

¿Había preguntado eso?

Esto lo puso preocupado, parecía que el efecto de las velas aun causaba estragos en su comportamiento.

— ¡Ey! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué debo hacer para llamar tu atención?! ¡¿Eh?!

¿Llamar su atención? Si por cómo era ya era suficiente.

— ¡¿Debo vestir más de rosa para que me veas?!

¡¿Rosa?! Si era honesto. La prefería más con sus clásicos colores negros y morados.

— ¡¿Chillar como niña para que me escuches?!

Si era sincero, parecía linda cuando lo hacía. Pero si lo decía, seguro lo apuñalaría en sus ojos en cualquier oportunidad.

— ¡¿Pegarme a ti para que me sientas?!

¿Por qué habría que hacer eso? Prefería tener una vista completa de ella antes de que estuvieran pegados. ¿Y sentir?

— ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que te guste?!

Ok. Era suficiente.

No quería seguir escuchando como su amiga se menospreciara e idealizara que tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención. Esos efectos de las velas solo causaban dolor en el interior de la muchacha.

No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había prestado atención a los protocolos de seguridad para situaciones como esta, aunque no recordaba si hubiera alguno que tratar un caso así.

Pero había algo que si había aprendido por sus propios medios y experiencias.

No estaba muy seguro. Sabía que había un 50% tanto de éxito como de arruinarlo aún más. Pero al saber que había un sentimiento, por más fugaz e artificial que fuera, debía aprovecharlo.

"Vamos Denki."

Rápido como un rayo. Tomo de los hombros a la joven Jirou. Acercando su rostro, cerrando los ojos por reacción.

— Eh…

Le dio un largo pero suave beso en la punta de la nariz de la joven.

Sentía como el agarre de la camisa de su cuello se había aflojado. Sentía la camisa un poco húmeda, asume que a causa de algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado a su compañera.

No pasaron muchos segundos para sentir como ambas manos de su cuello lo habían liberado. Deteniendo su propia acción. Le dio una larga mirada llena de preocupación al triste semblante de Jirou.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — Pregunto.

— Cállate… Idiota… — Obtuvo como respuesta.

— Esa es la Jirou que conozco…

Pero el contraataco, junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven solo se quedó en su lugar. Quieta. Estática. Dejando un silencio irreal en un lugar invadido por instrumentos.

— ¿Entonces…?

Kaminari tenía miedo a preguntar.

No quería romper el silencio que los envolvía con tal de mantener calmado a la peli morada.

Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía. No podía estar seguro si lo que decía su compañera podía ser cierto. Sabia las cosas que podían decir las personas al estar ebrias. Pero por alguna razón. Después de ver como el semblante casi frío y serio que caracterizaba a su amiga, se había derrumbado y reformado varias veces por su presencia. Después de escuchar sus gritos. Ver sus lágrimas. Enfrentar su ser. Algo dentro de él quería creer que era real. Ese sentimiento artificial. Quería creer que podía ser real. No entendía por qué. Pero…

"Gustar…"

Creía que era mutuo…

No podía decir que tenía alguna oportunidad para ser alguien que una chica tan excepcional como Jirou pudiera merecer.

Solo era un idiota. Un casanova. Un cargador eléctrico que se malograba al utilizarse mucho.

Pero…

Pensar en ese sentimiento. Por alguna razón. Lo sentía como un extraño plus. Un plus que deseaba mantener para mejorar no solo por él. También por sus compañeros y amigos. Por su futuro. Por su propio mundo. Pero en especial…

Por ella.

Porque también estaría en su mundo.

— ¿Acaso… yo te…?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Podía sentir el peso de su compañera contra su cuerpo.

Se había quedado dormida. Después de ese caótico frenesí de ira. Quien no lo haría.

— No es justo…

Suspiro con pesadez, pero teniendo un extraño semblante alegre en su rostro.

— ¿Ahora cómo voy a preguntarte sin que me acobarde?

Se río ante esas últimas palabras. Restándole importancia al recordar que lo mejor era llevarlo con Recovery Girl lo más rápido posible.

Alejándose lentamente de ella, con cuidado de despertarla teniendo un brazo para sujetarla. Arrodillado, le dio la espada con su brazo doblado, tratando de acomodarla en su espalda con este. Para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

— Viejo… Espero que los chicos se encuentren bien…


	6. Percepción

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

 **Saben… ¿Alguna vez han intentado picar hielo con sus manos? ¿A su vez que construir algo sin sus planos? Es divertido… Jeje…**

 **Pero enserio. Las únicas palabras para describir lo que hacía con esto serian: "Escribe. Borra." Pero multiplicado por mil. T-T**

 **Solo espero que no les parezca muy OCC, que manejar personajes fríos o intelectuales es (al menos para mí) muy complicado, en especial durante situaciones como esta. Avísenme si hay algún inconveniente con eso, que de los errores se aprende.**

 **Bien.**

 **Dejando eso de lado. Responderé a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Auror DragonSlayer: Muchas gracias por seguirla. Y lamento si esperabas algo más. Debí pensar en una forma de llamar la atención que no sea apelando al morbo. Aun así, agradezco el hecho de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic. Eso me alegra.**

 **Yue-De-Sabiduria: Muchas gracias. Espero que este también te parezca bueno.**

 **nyxdark13: Solo puedo decirte que hay algo llamado ranking T. Y también paciencia… Mucha paciencia. Tal vez demasiada.**

 **Crixus316: Gracias por la review. Y lo siento por ese error. Los insultos no son lo mío. Aunque me gustaría saber si conoces algunos que pudiera utilizar. Servirían para dramatizar. Y si, otro la "palma".**

 **RubyLRed: Muchas gracias. Y tranquilo. A cualquiera le puede pasar. Me alegra saber que te gusto. Espero que este también te guste.**

 **Por cierto.**

 **¿Les gustaría que les respondieran por MP si dejan una review? Solo es una pregunta**

 **Y también. Que piensas de las palabras Eri y Kouta.**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

No podía negar que le gustaban los retos.

Desafiar su propio intelecto y sacar conclusiones y soluciones en situaciones donde muchos llegarían a tirar la toalla.

Ese era su ser. Su esencia.

Pero a su vez… Era un arma de doble filo.

Sabía que el camino de los héroes era una pendiente con subidas y bajadas. Sabía que al ser una estudiante tendría que adquirir el mayor conocimiento y experiencia posible para el mundo de los héroes. Sabía que habrá momentos donde podía fallar. Y que esos serian momentos que utilizaría para reflexionar y mejorar como futura heroína.

Aun así…

Nunca hubiera esperado que eso pudiera superarla.

Toda esa confianza. Toda esa seguridad. Sus habilidades.

Se desmoronaron al igual que una casa de naipes por un simple soplido.

Y ser la imagen publicitaria para un comercial de shampo no servía de mucho.

Solo rebajaba aún más la seguridad que antes tenía a su propio intelecto y habilidad.

Realmente…

¿Sirvió de algo haber estudiado más allá del horario nocturno?

¿Sirvió de algo haber entrenado más allá del límite de sus propias capacidades?

¿Sirvió de algo hallar otra forma de destacar que no sea con su apariencia?

¿Sirvió de algo esforzarse si al final habrá alguien que pueda superarla en todos los aspectos que ella carecía?

Antes creía que no…

Pero…

Esas palabras…

Esas cuatro palabras que vinieron acompañadas de todas las virtudes que creía perdidas en su ser. Que creía no poseer.

Habían vuelto.

Habían regresado como el viento que si bien sopla contra ti. También puede estar a tu favor.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento.

Es que el viento había traído algo más que su seguridad.

Y esa curiosidad suya no tardaría en actuar.

* * *

Debía admitirlo.

Por más que supiera de la situación y el peligro en el cual se encontraban tanto el como sus compañeros.

Era agradable.

Por más oscuro que se viera su alrededor. La suavidad que envolvía su cuerpo, en especial su cabeza, era placentera.

Sentía como si una almohada hecha del algodón más puro rodeara desde su cabeza hasta el rostro.

Y el aroma que desprendía.

El aroma a un campo de pinos frescos al crecer.

Era embriagador. Casi toxico.

No tenía el deseo de abrir los ojos. No tenía el deseo de volver a correr.

Solo quería disfrutar. Disfrutar de esa suavidad y ese embriagador aroma por el mayor tiempo posible.

Ni siquiera la mayor de las catástrofes existentes en el mundo podría sacarla del placentero estado en el que se encontraba.

Y siendo lo serio que era al tener una decisión en su cabeza… Parecía posible…

— Shouto~…

Hasta que reconoció la voz que mencionaba su nombre de pila. Intento abrir sus ojos por el shock, sintiendo como su parpado derecho no podía abrirse, a su vez que tenía la vista nublada en el izquierdo.

¿Los últimos golpes antes de caer inconsciente habrán afectado su vista?

— Oh~… Ya despertaste~…

No. Solo veía borroso. Lo creía porque parecía reconocer el rostro de Yaoyorozu encima de él, como una borrosa mancha negra encima de un bulto rojo, por lo que opto en frotar su parpado izquierdo a su vez que intentaba frotar el derecho.

— ¿Huh?

Pero en vez de sentir que había llegado al otro lado de su rostro.

Sintió algo suave. Demasiado suave. Podía compararlo con una esfera de algodón. Pero algo carnoso. Y muy firme.

Intento moverlo una vez más. Esperando poder mover el objeto que bloqueaba su vista. Pero no cedía. Solo… ¿Rebotaba?

— No seas tan rudo~… Todoroki~…

Podía escucharla hablar. Peor aun. Podía escuchar como su voz parecía haberse contraído por lo que hacía.

Tragando su saliva.

— ¿Yaoyorozu? — Hablo por reacción, intentando mantener su típico semblante frío al tener una rápida idea de saber que era lo que tapaba el lado derecho de su cara.

— ¿Si? — Respondió de forma inocente, detectando un extraño tono de alegría en su hablar, indicando que aún seguía en el estado con la cual los habían encontrado en los dormitorios. Etílica.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Volvió a preguntar.

— En mi habitación… — Respondió con una sonrisa.

— Y… ¿Yo…? — Volvió a tragar, temiendo que era lo que pensaba.

El joven heterocromatico empezó a sudar frío, teniendo un temblor casi imperceptible en su cuerpo.

Temblor que Yaoyorozu logro sentir. Provocando un ligera sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

— Tranquilo… Todoroki…

Posando su mano derecho en su cabeza, jugo con los mechones rojo y blanco de su cabello.

— Creati esta aquí…

Cualquiera diría que Todoroki Shouto era un maldito afortunado.

Estar recostado en una cama tanto de apariencia y calidad envidiables. A su vez que ser acortejado y acariciado entre las piernas y los pechos de una de las estudiantes más reconocidas y atractivas en toda la U.A.

Era un maldito bastardo con suerte. Es lo que diría Mineta.

Pero para Todoroki Shouto. Era su propia caída al abismo.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo alcanzaba temperaturas que no creía posible llegar si utilizaba sin temor a repercusiones con su propio quirk.

Podía sentir un calor del infierno en su lado derecho. A su vez que un frío comparable al espacio exterior en su lado izquierdo. Irónico sabiendo que ambos lados era lo contrario a lo hacia su quirk.

Podía sentir que incluso quemaría y congelaría la cama en la que estaba al mismo tiempo. Con posibilidades de también llevarse toda la estructura en el proceso y algunas cuantas personas.

"Aléjate de ahí." Le regaño su cerebro al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a dejarse llevar por las suaves caricias de su compañera.

El joven fue rápido y directo.

Alejando su cabeza de la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Teniendo su vista a los pies de la cama, siendo incapaz de mirar el rostro de la joven.

— Yaoyorozu… Yo…

Intento disculparse. Por qué en parte sentía culpa por haberse estado aprovechando de la situación por quien sepa cuanto tiempo al estar tanto consciente como inconsciente.

Pero en vez de poder recitar las más sinceras palabras de lo avergonzado y repudiado que se sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Eh?

Sintió como era callado por las manos de la joven, quien atrajo su rostro a la altura de su pecho.

— Leí… En una revista que esto le gusta a los chicos…

¿Qué especie de revistas estaba leyendo?

Por qué parecía ser efectivo.

"¡No! ¡Shouto!"

Volvió a reaccionar. Alejando su cabeza nuevamente.

Se arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho eso. Y no por arrebatarse la suavidad que había sentido en esos pequeños segundos.

— ¿Y- Yaoyorozu?

Era por la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos.

— Leí también que esta era la ropa que preferían…

No sabía que decir en ese momento. Su conocimiento cultural no llegaba a superar a los de una hormiga. Por lo que no podía estar seguro si lo que decía era cierto.

En una parte. Un extraño sentimiento de gusto invadió su mente por lo que veía.

Y el otro. Deseaba poder arrancarse los ojos.

Sabía que el traje de héroe de Yaoyorozu era revelador. Muy revelador. Algunas veces llegaba a ver más de lo necesario.

Pero ver un extraño top largo semi-transparente con el mismo color a su traje, y que hacia un pésimo intento en cubrir su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta los muslos. Mas su cabello bellamente suelto alrededor de su cuerpo y un rostro que haría desmayar incluso a mujeres. Era demasiado.

Actuando por reacción. Movió su mano en una búsqueda desesperada por la cama con la oportunidad de poder encontrar cualquier cosa que cubriera el cuerpo de la joven. Oportunamente, agarro su propia camisa de gimnasio, que no recordó habérselo quitado, tapando casi al completo el cuerpo de la joven. Desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia la pared más cercana, dándole la espalda.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por un largo transcurso de segundos. Menos Todoroki quien sentía como su lado izquierdo empezaba a liberar pequeñas llamas por lo sucedido.

No era natural en el tener esa especie de emociones. Era extraño. Incomodo. Pero sobre todo. Desconocido.

No entendía porque sentía un calor más fuerte que las llamas de su propio quirk. Por qué temblaba sin necesidad de utilizar su lado de hielo. Porque su corazón latía a puntos altos de adrenalina si no estaba en una pelea a muerte contra un poderoso villano.

Su propio autoconocimiento le era consciente de cómo podía mantener la calma y el control en distintas situaciones de peligro.

Pero en ese momento. A pesar de no estar en una situación que conllevara la seguridad de un montón de vidas. Sentía que su corazón podría estallar si dejaba que el comportamiento inconsciente de su compañera siguiera tal como ahora.

No lo entendía.

— Shouto…

Y no sabía que debía hacer en una situación como esta.

— Yao…

Podía sentir como la tela de su camisa chocaba contra su espalda, sabiendo que era Momo quien empezaba frotar su gran busto contra él.

Bajaba. Subía. Bajaba. Y subía. Una y otra vez. Con movimientos suaves y delicados. Provocando más de un temblor en el cuerpo del estoico Todoroki.

— ¿Funciona?

No sabía a qué se refería. Pero si por funcionar se refiriera a dejarlo en shock y brevemente congelado tanto en cuerpo y mente. Podría decir que sí.

— Shouto~…

Intento alejarse. Pero no podía. Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera abandonado todo tipo de razón, dejándose llevar por el extraño sentimiento de placer en su carne. Dejándose llevar por el contacto humano.

Por el contacto de Momo.

"¿Ahora… qué?" Se preguntó al sentir como las manos de Yaoyorozu le obligaron de forma casi involuntaria a voltear su mirada. Su cara. Básicamente, todo su cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas.

Podía decir. Que agradecía la vista que tenía esta vez.

Esos ojos profundos. Esos labios rojos. Esa cabello fino y bien cuidado. Era una vista preciosa. Podía oler nuevamente esos pinos que lo embriagaban. Podía sentir el suave tacto de su compañera en el rostro. Tenía unas manos muy suaves.

— Yaoyorozu-

Intento hablar. Intento utilizar la poca razón que le quedaba en su cabeza para detenerse. No era porque no quisiera. El problema era esa chica. Quien solo mareaba su corazón y su cerebro. Al producir en él una cantidad de emociones y estímulos que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Al sentirse incapaz de poder procesar y analizar. Que hacer o que decir para ser libre de su caída al abismo.

— No te alejes de mí…

Pero no pudo.

No pudo hablar. No pudo pensar.

No pudo hallar una forma de detener su caída.

Era evidente. Más aun al ver como Momo le obligaba a tener su vista clavada en ella después de esa oración.

Podía ver como su rostro se acercaba. Como el aroma a pinos se hacía más fuerte. Como sus ojos se cerraban por inercia hacia lo desconocido.

¿Eso era todo?

Después de haber recorrido un duro camino. Después de habérselas arreglado para sobrevivir. Después de ver como sus compañeros caían uno a uno.

¿Hasta allí iba a acabar?

Al punto de caer rendido ante las simplistas y banales acciones de su compañera en estado etílico. Caer rendido ante esa tormenta de nuevas sensaciones y emociones. Caer rendido ante lo desconocido.

"No..."

No podía permitírselo.

"No debo…"

No podía dejarse llevar por la situación. No podía atreverse a sacar provechoso de esto.

No podía dejar que su compañera hiciera algo de lo que algún día pudiera arrepentirse.

"No…"

No al sentir como la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba empezará a desaparecer como el hielo frente al sol. No al saber que era lo que haría con esa extraña lluvia de emociones en su interior. No al saber a qué llevaría esta especie de acciones.

"No quiero…"

No quería lastimarla.

— ¿Qué pasa… Shouto…? — Pregunto Momo, quien todavía tenía sus manos en el rostro de Todoroki, al ver como su cara volvía a su antiguo semblante frio y serio.

El joven no dijo nada. No había necesidad de responder a esa pregunta. Solo debía hablar. Hablar de la forma más rápida y directa posible.

— ¿Eh?

Y tomándola desde sus hombros cubiertos por su camisa.

— Debes detenerte, Yaoyorozu.

Dijo lo que su cuerpo y mente no pudieron responder desde que descubrió la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero ahora. Por fin había dicho las palabras que creía necesarias para detener el estado errático que tenía su compañera. Detenerla sin necesidad de tener que utilizar sus propias habilidades, para no poder lastimarla. Era su objetivo.

La joven se había quedado en silencio. Un silencio tan sepulcral que casi parecía estar muerte en vida. Esto lo preocupo un poco.

— Tienes razón…

Hasta que pudo volver a escuchar su voz. Relajando un poco su seria mirada.

Para Shouto. Parecía que por fin la situación se había calmado.

— Después de todo…

No podía estar más errado.

— Soy tan patética…

¿Patética? ¿Había escuchado bien?

Yaoyorozu Momo, una chica disciplina, responsable, hábil, algunas veces estricta, pero teniendo un gran sentido de empatía y amabilidad hacia los demás, portando una sonrisa y una iniciativa envidiable. Volviéndola una líder nata en casi cualquier situación de peligro.

¿Se había dicho patética?

"Creía que ya lo había superado…" Pensó con amargura al recordar como la joven se rebaja constantemente con otras personas mejores en varios aspectos que ella.

Quería decir algo.

— Esto del amor… no es lo mío…

Pero esa última oración había destruido todo un esquema de palabras que planeaba soltarle a la joven.

"¿Amor?" Pensó con una cara de póker en su interior. Sintiendo como su cerebro cargaba una barra de información para procesar lo escuchado.

"¿Ah…?"

Había llegado a una conclusión. Conclusión que solo provoco que su lado izquierdo y derecho se activaran a la vez.

Si bien Todoroki podía ser conocido como el iceberg andante.

No era un monstruo sin emociones. Aunque tampoco podía considerarse como un gurú del tema. Pero al menos tenía un minúsculo, comparable al de un grano de arena, conocimiento sobre el tema.

— Yaoyorozu… ¿Qué…? — Intento hablar sintiéndose desconcertado por lo que oyó salir de sus labios. Sabía que las personas al estar en dicho estado podían decir un montón de sandeces de forma inconsciente.

Pero…

Al escuchar el tono con lo que decía. Al escuchar como su voz temblaba al hablar. Al oír como un tono lleno de verdad y miedo se la habían escapado al hablar. Le hacían dudar si realmente estaba ebria.

— No te preocupes por mí… — Respondió Momo con una falsa sonrisa, mientras intentaba cortar el paso de las lágrimas por sus ojos.

"¿Por qué…?"

Porque estaba llorando. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Dijo algo que no debía?

Más importante aún.

"¿Por qué… duele?"

— Yo tampoco sé por qué hice esto~…

En una parte tenía razón. Su estado no le hacía consciente de lo que hacía. No podía culparla. Pero…

— Creí que me gustabas… Y que yo a ti… Pero que ilusa…

No entendía por qué esas palabras que solo debían volar por el aire dolían. Como si alguien hubiera puesto un extraño punzón en su corazón y se lo clavaran más profundo por cada palabra de la pelinegra.

— Soy…

No quería escucharla.

— Tan…

No quería verla.

— Patet-

No quería oír ni ver a la Yaoyorozu Momo que se lastimaba a sí mismo. Que se reprochaba a sí misma. Que no sabía valorarse como la gran persona y heroína que sabía que podía llegar a ser.

— ¿Todoroki…?

Hay quienes dicen que a veces el humano actúa por instinto.

Pero a pesar de eso.

"¿Porque… la estoy… abrazando?"

No sabía porque. Pero en cierta forma. Ese gesto había calmado un poco el tembloroso estado de su compañera.

— ¿Shouto?

"¿Porque… la bese?"

Pero como si no fuera suficiente, también tuvo que besarla.

Aunque no podía estar seguro si darle un beso a su cabello podía considerarse un beso. Pero por alguna extraña razón. Eso había calmado su corazón, dejando de sentir ese profundo punzón en su pecho, siendo reemplazado por un extraño calor que no quemaba como las veces anteriores. A su vez que parecía haber tranquilizado al completo el estado de su compañera.

Sintiendo como el hombro donde se recostaba la cabeza de la pelinegra se empezaba a humedecer.

Eso no le importaba.

Los segundos pasaron. El aun teniéndola entre sus brazos. Y ella aun recostada en su hombro.

— Yaoyorozu…

Intento hablar. Hablar para discutir a profundidad que eran con exactitud esa especie de sentimiento que decía tener su compañera. Que si de verdad estaba segura de sentir eso.

— No… No sé mucho sobre eso… Pero…

Debía ser sincero. Su escala con respecto al tema sería un número menor al uno pero mayor al cero. Tal vez un 0.5.

Pero.

Quería hacer el intento.

Quería descubrirlo.

¿Que eran esas emociones que recorrían su cuerpo? ¿Que era ese calor que sentía al abrazarla? ¿Que era esa emoción al escuchar su nombre? ¿Que era esa sensación de calma al estar con ella?

No lo entendía.

Pero quería descubrirlo. Explorarlo. Pero sobre todo. Experimentarlo. Y parecía que ella también le carcomía el hecho de querer saberlo.

Era lo mejor… ¿No?

— ¿Yaoyorozu?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Podía sentir como el contacto que tenía con el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento pero constante.

— Se… durmió…

Lo supo al ver como la joven tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, teniendo una expresión lleno de paz y serenidad en su rostro. Haciéndola ver casi como un ángel sobre una nube.

"Me gustabas…"

No entendía porque o como esas palabras invadieron su cabeza.

Pero había producido algo que parecía casi impensable en el inerte e inexpresivo rostro del iceberg andante.

Con un ligero y casi imperceptible tono rosado en su rostro. Se dispuso a recostar a la joven en la cama, tomándola al estilo nupcial teniendo cuidado de despertarla.

Caminando con dirección a la puerta de la elegante habitación de Yaoyorozu.

Llevándose tanto a la joven como a unos extraños sentimientos en su interior. Con la intención de llevarla a que la trataran con Recovery Girl.

— Espero que ella sepa que es esto.

Finalizo sintiendo como una vez más dichas palabras invadieron su mente. A su vez que su corazón latía un poco más rápido.

— Espero los demás se encuentren bien…


	7. Oculto

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

 **Como que… No se… En si yo mismo veo que su relación puede ser buena, solo que falta profundizarse más… Por lo que esto pudo salir un poco raro, al menos desde mi punto de vista, pero no me quejo, dejare que ustedes decidan lo que piensan…**

 **Aunque creo que escuchar mucho Koi wo Shita no wa también pudo afectar al proceso… Bueno…**

 **Dejando eso de lado. Responderé a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **RubyLRed: Tranquilízate, aquí esta. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias.**

 **Yue-De-Sabiduria: Si, pensé que sonaba poco imaginativo lo del 0.5, pero me alegra ver que te causo gracia. Muchas gracias.**

 **Auror DragonSlayer: Muchas gracias por el elogio. Y por cierto, te faltaba una "UUUUUUUUU" en su nombre. Y por otro lado, yo no lo sentí corto, pero no me quejo. Jeje… P.D: ¿Qué es una babydoll?**

 **nyxdark13: Mucha gracias por su atención.**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día.**

* * *

Aun recordaba ese día.

Primer día de la U.A. Sol de madrugada. Pétalos de cerezos al caer…

Y ese diminuto punto rojo contrastante con el paisaje.

Le parecía sorprendente y gracioso ver los cambios que puede dejar la preparatoria en las personas. Casi sentía que le daría un infarto por lo que vio.

En serio…

¿Qué le había impulsado de pasar al chico con apariencia emo a un extrovertido y enérgico pelirrojo?

Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba ese estilo. Sobre todo esos cuernos en su cabello.

Pudieron ser amigos de cuerno por eso.

Aunque. A pesar de esa apariencia y actitud con las energías para mover un auto sin sudar. Todavía veía esa expresión triste y sombría en su rostro.

Nada que unos cuantos golpes de relajación y unas inocentes amenazas no pudieran arreglar.

Aun no podía decir "Sayonara". No si aún no era capaz de dejar esa expresión en su rostro.

Ese chico se tomaba las cosas muy enserio.

Si bien entendía que el trabajo de los héroes era un tema complicado y difícil de manejar.

Nunca está de más poder tener un tiempo en el cual disfrutar del viento. La compañía. Las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

¿Volverse un héroe que pueda proteger a la gente?

Viendo lo serio y un poco dramático que era.

Seguro que podría hacerlo.

…

Pero no esperaba que fuera tan drástico…

* * *

El lugar era silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. La superficie era suave. Muy suave. A tal punto que el dolor en su nuca quedaba en segundo plano por el confort que sentía en su cuerpo. Incluyendo el agradable calor que lo envolvía. Mas la extraña esencia a vainilla que su nariz llegaba a percibir.

Le daba el ambiente perfecto para poder reposar después de haber recibido tantos golpes en la cabeza en medio de su escape de los dormitorios.

"¿Escape?"

No demoro mucho para que su cerebro se levantare de la somnolencia que sentía al primer segundo de ser consciente del confort de su cuerpo.

"¡Las chicas…! ¡Los chicos!" Pensó con histeria al recordar lo último que había visto antes de caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

"Debo levantarme y buscarlos…" Se regañó a si mismo tratando de levantarse de la cómoda superficie en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Huh?

Movimiento negado por el peso que sentía encima de él. Peso que le daba ese agradable calor, sintiendo como se empezaba a mover. Algo que no había observado al tener su vista clavada en el techo donde se encontraba. Pero ahora que lo notaba, incluso sentía algunas cosquillas en la punta de su nariz, por el extraño movimiento le daba la fuente de ese agradable calor.

— Oh… Buenas noches, kiri~…

No demoro mucho en identificar el peso que le brindaba ese calor. Tampoco demoro mucho reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, por la variedad de artilugios y decoraciones de color rosa o violeta que tenía el lugar.

"E- El cuarto de Ashido…."

Tragando saliva de manera sonoro, solo pudo mantener una semblante nerviosa con sus pupilas tan dilatadas que parecía solo quedar el blanco en sus ojos.

¿Por qué?

Por qué no todos los días tienes tan pegado a tu cuerpo a una Mina Ashido etílica, teniendo como única prenda de vestir un suéter de lana color morado, que solo se encargaba de cubrir desde los hombros hasta sus muslos, dejando una buena cantidad de piel expuesta para el imaginario colectivo. Sintiendo como sus firmes atributos, tanto los de arriba como los de abajo, chocaban contra su cuerpo, a su vez que su alborotado y crespo cabello chocaba contra su cara. Podía sentir como si su propio quirk lo hubiera dejado tieso a puntos inimaginables, aunque no estaba activado.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco por un segundo.

— ¿Qué sucede~… Kiri~…?

Segundo en la que el rostro de Ashido quedo a escasos centímetros de él, viendo como tenía una inocente pero torpe sonrisa en su cara.

— A- A- Ashido… — Tomándola de los hombros, intento hablar entre nervios por el hecho de ver la situación en la que se encontraba, tratando de mantener la calma para que su quirk no se activara por sus emociones a flor de piel.

— Tienes que levantarte y salir de los dormitorios… Es necesario llevarte con Recovery Girl para que pueda tratarte el extraño estado que te han dejado esas velas…

Hablo de forma firme teniendo una mirada seria y decidida en su rostro, esperando a que su compañera respondiera a su petición.

— Buuuu~….

Parece que no funciono.

— ¡Yo quiero jugar~…! ¡Jugar~…! — Exclamo la joven de forma infantil, agitando sus brazos al aire como si de un ridículo intento de liberarse del agarre de su compañero se tratase.

— Ashido… Enserio… Detente… — Agito un poco el cuerpo de su compañera esperando que con eso la relajara un poco.

Grave error.

Fue lo que pensó al ver como la joven, a pesar de encontrarse en dicho estado, todavía podía realizar rápidos movimientos con sus brazos. Liberándose de su agarre, puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven pelirrojo, aterrizando nuevamente en la suave alfombra que recientemente había adquirido.

— Quiero jugar~…

Podía sentir como la cintura de la joven se movía sobre sus piernas hasta quedar encima de su abdomen. Sintió un aterrador escalofrío alrededor de su cuerpo, a su vez que un intenso calor en su rostro y orejas, teniendo como vista el área del torso hasta el rostro de su compañera.

— Enséñame que tan rudo puedes ser… Kiri~…

Y nuevamente. El cerebro de Kirishima se quedó en blanco. Pero esta vez por medio segundo.

— ¡¿Ashido?!

Esta vez no tuvo reparos en volver a tomarla por los hombros, empezando a agitarla de forma desenfrenada por los nervios.

— Ah… ¡L- Lo siento Ashido!

Se disculpó rápidamente al verse atrapo por sus emociones, deteniendo sus movimientos para ver como la cabeza de la joven pelirosa seguía dando vueltas por el rodeo.

— Wiiii~… — Era lo único que salía de los labios de la joven después de aquella sacudida. — Eso si fue rudo, pero divertido~…

"Yo no lo veo así…" Pensó el pelirrojo.

— Bien… Sigamos jugando…

— ¿Eh…? Ashido, esto es enserio… Hay que salir de aquí… — Intento hablar nuevamente.

— ¡Yan-ken-Po…!

Hasta que fue detenido por el nuevo juego de su compañera, quien ahora tenía una mano cerrada frente a él.

— Oye, Ashido… — Intento reclamar nuevamente el pelirrojo.

— Yan… Ken… Po… — Pero fue ignorado por su compañera quien mostró una palma abierta frente a él.

— No elegiste ninguno por lo que~… Perdiste~…

— Ok… ¿Entonces ya podemos-?

Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, fue callado por un fuerte golpe de su compañera en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque fue eso?! — Exclamo sintiendo un ligero dolor en el área recibida.

— Es tu castigo por perder. Obvio. — Respondió animada preparando nuevamente su mano.

— Yan… ken…

— Ashido, espera-

— Po… Perdiste… Otra vez.

Y al igual que antes, esta vez le dio en su hombro izquierdo.

— Oye, eso es juego sucio…

— No lo es en otros países.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos?

— Yan, ken, po, perdiste. Toma otra.

Le respondió con otro golpe en su brazo derecho.

— Bien… Otra vez… — Exigió animada esta vez alejándose del abdomen del pelirrojo, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, creyendo que su peso encima de él no le daba la capacidad de jugar.

— Yan… ken…

Y nuevamente volvió a cantar el verso del juego.

— ¡Po!

Siendo Kirishima el que termino el canto con un fuerte bramido, dándole una mirada de decisión a su compañera.

— Es bueno ver que te unes al juego… — Le felicito con una sonrisa inocente. — Pero igual perdiste…

El sentimiento de victoria le duro muy poco al pelirrojo, al percatarse que había dado piedra cuando su compañera saco papel.

"¡Rayos! ¡Me deje llevar por el momento!" Se maldijo mentalmente al ver lo influenciable que podía ser cuando sentía la competitividad en la situación.

"¡Estúpido pero varonil corazón de hombre!" Y se volvió a maldecir al sentir otro golpe, pero esta vez en el área abdominal.

— ¡Esto se pondrá emocionante~! — Y mostrando nuevamente su puño cerrado, volvió a su juego.

Y al joven Kirishima, solo le quedo seguir el juego. Con la esperanza que en medio de esto, con una pequeña victoria, pudiera convencer a su compañera pelirosa de seguirle hacia la enfermería con Recovery Girl, recodando tanto lo tercos como vulnerables que podían llegar a ser las personas en dicho estado.

"Hasta el momento tuve suerte de que no se enojara conmigo y me derritiera." Pensó con miedo al recordar que también debía tener precaución al momento de jugar con ella, recordando como en medio de la huida sus zapatillas se habían derretido por el ácido.

Mostrando su puño cerrado, con la convicción de tanto por su orgullo de hombre como por la seguridad de su compañera a pesar de los riesgos.

— ¡Hagámoslo!

— ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Y así siguieron.

Jugando. Sacando. Pero con Kirishima siendo lentamente apaleado por los golpes de su compañera.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién tiene tanta suerte? — Exclamo el pelirrojo sintiendo como la fortuna no estaba de su lado. Recibiendo nuevamente otro golpe en su brazo derecho.

— Mala suerte~… Kiri~… — Respondió entre risas su amiga, mientras volvía a agitar su mano para la siguiente ronda.

Si bien Kirishima se había acostumbrado a recibir una gran cantidad de golpes en base a su entrenamiento. El hecho de haber perdido cerca de 74 rondas, recibiendo golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, incluso algunos cerca de la ingle sin usar su quirk, siendo lo más obvio posible, era doloroso.

"¡Maldición!" Pensó frustrado al ver que la siguiente ronda se volvió su derrota número 75.

— Sí que no tienes suerte Kiri~… — Respondió ella mientras le volvía a dar otro golpe.

— Creo que es evidente. — Respondió con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz, mientras estirada y sacudía ligeramente sus brazos, y hombros por el dolor.

— Si no logro ganar no seré capaz de ayudarte. — Admitió sintiéndose impotente al ver como tantos intentos estaban siendo inútiles para ganar.

Casi le recordaba a esa época deprimente en la secundaria. Esa época en la cual solo se sentía caer y caer a pesar de tener la habilidad para poder ser lo que su sueño pedía. A pesar de tener la oportunidad.

No lo conseguía.

"Olvídalo." Se reclamó a si mismo sacudiendo su cabeza al ver como estaba a punto de evocar esos malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que no servían para nada en una situación como esta.

— Como sea. Sigamos con esto que-

— ¿Con que quieres ayudarme? ¿Eh…?

Solo pudo quedarse completamente callado al ver como el rostro de la joven volvía a estar a escasos centímetros del suyo, sintiendo como los atributos de la joven volvían a entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

— ¿Solo quieres ayudarme? ¿No?

Volvió preguntar la joven, con un extraño tono de emoción y seriedad en su voz. Y Kirishima, sintiéndose tanto confundido como nervioso por ese repentino cambio de ambiente.

— S- Si, por supuesto que quiero.

Solo puedo afirmar lo que quería, dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza desviando la mirada de su compañera. Casi sentía que le daría un esguince cervical.

— Ok…

Fue todo lo que escucho por parte de su compañera, escuchando como su compañera empezaba a alejarse.

Si bien el joven Kirishima podía ser conocido como una roca. No significaba que su interior también lo fuera. Y estando en una situación como esta. Con la chica la cual no podía negar que le tenía tanto respeto como admiración por ser alguien capaz y digna de llevar el título de heroína.

Verla realizar dichas acciones junto a esas palabras de doble sentido, que parecían evocar los pensamientos más profundos y oscuros que hubiera esperado superar en la secundaria.

"Esto es demasiado."

Esto era demasiado para la mente del joven Kirishima. Todo ese tiempo relacionándose con el género masculino. Le había hecho olvidar los diferentes atributos o cualidades que podía tener una mujer. En especial si era alguien como Ashido. Lo suave y firme que podía ser su cuerpo. La fuerza que tenía. La calidez que podía transmitir. Lo bien que podían oler. Lo…

"¡Alto!"

Se maldijo mentalmente al ver como una vergonzosa línea de pensamientos empezaba a recorrer su cabeza al pensar en su compañera. Síntomas de la pubertad, puede ser.

— Kirishima~…

Pero dejando de lado sus problemas hormonales. El joven pudo escuchar como la voz de la chica lo llamaba. No sería nada inusual. De no ser porque sonaba como si no estuviera en la habitación.

— ¿A- Ashido?

Buscando en distintas direcciones de la habitación, no podía encontrar en ningún lugar a la susodicha que lo llamaba.

— ¿Huh?

Hasta que presto su atención a un extraña ráfaga de viento proveniente del balcón.

Alguien había abierto la puerta corrediza de cristal en la habitación.

— A- ¿Ashido?

Y frente a sus ojos, acercándose al balcón. Pudo ver quien lo hizo.

— ¡Este es el último juego! ¡Juguemos al héroe ya que quieres ayudarme! ¡Divertido! ¡¿No lo crees?!

No. No era divertido. En ningún sentido de la palabra esto podría definirse como diversión. Por más morboso que alguien pudiera ser. Esto estaba mal.

Sabía que el estado en el que se encontraba no podía ser consciente de lo que hacía. Sabía que esa actitud infantil y enérgica mezclada a su estado etílico podría causar problemas.

Pero ver a una Mina Ashido. Sentada tan felizmente al borde del balcón del lugar dándole la espalda, mientras empezaba a tambalearse hacia adelante y atrás.

— Empecemos el juego.

Solo lo había helado la sangre.

— ¡Oh~…! ¡Por favor~…! ¡Que alguien me salve~…!

Se podía escuchar un horrible tono de súplica en su voz mientras seguía balanceándose entre su delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero el joven Kirishima, no podía moverse.

¿Y si se atreviera a soltarse al acercarse un poco? ¿Y si perdía la fuerza si intentaba agarrarla? ¿Y si produce alguno de sus berrinches mientras traba de ayudarla y caía?

Eran dudas que azotaban la mente del joven Eijiro. Dudas que no le permitían actuar con seguridad. Dudas que le hacían sentir inferior ante la situación que tenía presente.

Podía ocasionar que su compañera cayera desde esa gran altura y matarla. Podía ocasionar que ambos cayeran del lugar. Incluso el mismo podría ser el único damnificado si intentaba salvarla.

El miedo era real. La preocupación presente. Los nervios lo detenían. Y el balanceo seguía.

— Oh…

Siguió hasta que el agarre de Ashido soltó la barra de seguridad en la que se sostenía. Empezando a caer.

Pero…

"Voy a ser un héroe que pueda proteger a las personas."

— ¡Ashido!

Olvidándose de aquella tormenta mental. Viendo como el cuerpo de la joven empezaba a caer por la gravedad y su propio peso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Podía sentir que el tiempo pasaba a cámara lenta. Que su quirk se activaba de forma inconsciente pero innecesaria para la situación. Podía ver como el cuerpo de la joven empezaba a desaparecer por el balcón.

Siendo su brazo derecho como la única parte que casi lograba ver por fuera gracia a la luz de la habitación.

Estaba desapareciendo. Estaba cayendo. Estaba dirigiéndose a una muerte segura.

— ¡Te tengo!

Muerte que Kirishima Eijiro no permitiría. No en su guardia.

— ¡No en mi presencia!

Teniendo su brazo derecho como el que logro sujetar a su compañera y utilizando el otro como palanca contra el balcón. Sentía como sus músculos empezaban a tensarse, sus ligamentos se estiraban, y algunos huesos tronaban. Todo para evitar que el peso de su compañera le hiciera caer a ambos.

— ¡Ashido…!

Empezó a gritar su nombre, sintiendo como una pequeña carga de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. Empezando a contraer su brazo, atrayendo poco a poco el cuerpo de la joven peli rosa.

— ¡Ahora, si…! — Exclamo tomando con ambos brazos a la joven al tenerla suficientemente cerca. Dejándose caer contra el piso por su propio peso y el de su compañera, a causa del cansancio que sentía en sus músculos.

Mina estaba a salvo. Y Kirishima se encontraba agotado.

Exhausto pero aliviado. Teniendo un brazo sobre su espalada y el otro en su crespo y rosado cabello, abrazándola de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Kirishima?

— Ashido… ¿Te encuentras bien…? — Pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado entre jadeos mientras veía el rostro de su compañera sobre él.

No entendía porque, pero podía ver como un ligero tono rojo se hacía presente en el rostro de la joven. Tal vez la sangre se le subió demasiado a la cabeza. Eso debía ser.

— Hey… Kirishima… — Podía volver escuchar a su compañera hablar, pero parecía esta vez tener un tono muy bajo para su habitual actitud lleno de energía.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ashido? — Pregunto mientras ayudaba a pararse a la joven junto con él.

Y la chica, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Había agitado un poco su corazón.

— Gracias por salvarme. Eres mi héroe. Kirishima.

Y recibiendo un rápido y ligero beso en su mejilla. Pudo sentir como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido.

— Pero no se los digas a nadie… O las chicas… Podrían…

Hasta que sintió como volvía a la realidad por el repentino peso que sentía nuevamente en su cuerpo, a causa del cuerpo de la joven que se había quedado dormida teniendo como soporte al pelirrojo.

— ¡T- Ten cuidado! — Dijo Kirishima sin la oportunidad de ser escuchado, mientras volvía a tomar entre sus brazos a la pelirosa, cargándola al estilo nupcial.

— Vuélvete… un héroe… pero no… mueras…

Fue lo último que logro escuchar de su compañera pelirosa. Sintiéndose más confundió que aliviado por lo que había susurrada su compañera entre sueños. Y más aún al recordar lo suave que se sentían sus labios en su rostro.

"¡Alto!" Se volvió a advertir al sentir como ciertos pensamientos volvían a reproducirse en su cabeza.

Pero no podía negar… Que se sentía… Bien.

"Eres mi héroe. Kirishima."

— Eso debería decirte yo a ti. — Confeso con completa honestidad, sintiendo como sus mejillas y oídos empezaban a calentarse. Viendo el lindo y tranquilo rostro de su compañera al estar dormida en su hombro. Solo pudo sacar una afilada y nerviosa sonrisa por lo que tenía al frente.

— Viejo, esto no es tan varonil… Pero no está mal…

Soltó eso con una última sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación para ir con Recovery Girl.

— Espero que los demás se encuentren bie- ¡Oh! ¿¡Midoriya!? ¿¡Todoroki!?


	8. Lo mejor

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

 **Hum…**

 **Saben. Esto fue una curiosa travesía. Escribir. Pensar. Planear. Es lo que mayormente me gusta del tema de los fics y del arte, o al menos en lo que se refiera a algo técnico y con un público que lo comprenda. Pero dejando de lado esos tecnicismos.**

 **Solo quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron review hasta este capítulo. Porque este es el final. Si. El final.**

 **Fue entretenido mientras duro. Por lo que…**

 **Ahora responderé a los que dejaron review en ese último capítulo, porque ya no lo hare más, o al menos no aquí por el final:**

 **RubyLRed: Puede ser, un poco. Y no te sientas culpable, cada uno tiene sus preferencias.**

 **Auror DragonSlayer: Solo te diré, que el resulto tal vez no es lo que te esperes. Y con respecto al nombre, solo era una broma de mal gusto. Perdón. Y el babydoll, como que me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí. Jeje…**

 **Crixus316: Creo que no tengo nada que decirte. Con el PM que te envié, y espero que haya leído. Solo diré que lo estoy tomando como tú decías. Una crítica constructiva. Muchas gracias.**

 **Acabado con esto.**

 **Dejen una review si hubo algo que les gusto o que no les gusto (me gustaría más la primera, jeje. Okno.).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan un buen día. Porque aquí acaba esto.**

 **Plus ultra.**

* * *

"Es lo mejor."

* * *

Cruzando la puerta de la habitación con algo de dificultad por el peso extra en sus brazos.

— ¡¿Midoriya?! ¡¿Todoroki?! — Se escuchó a un exaltado Kirishima quien tenía entre sus brazos a una adormecida Ashido, al identificar a sus compañeros en diferentes ubicaciones.

— ¡¿Ki- Kirishima?! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! — Respondió Midoriya caminado por los pasillos, avergonzado pero feliz, tanto por ver de nuevo a sus compañeros, como notar que podían ver a Uraraka entre sus brazos. — P- Pero… ¿Y esos moretones?

— Es una larga historia…— Respondió el pelirrojo desviando la mirada como si quisiera evitar el tema.

— ¿Midoriya? ¿Kirishima? — Se podía escuchar a Todoroki llamarlos desde la esquina del pasillo cerca de las escaleras.

— Todoroki. Con que tú también te encuentras bien… Y con Yaoyorozu entre tus brazos. — Respondió alegre el pelirrojo acercándose junto a Midoriya hacia el medio albino, viendo que se encontraban en posiciones similares. — ¿Y porque tiene tu camisa de gimnasio puesta?

— Es mejor que no lo sepas. — Frió y directo, fue como Todoroki respondió empezando a bajar las escaleras intentando evitar más preguntas. — Lo mejor es dirigirnos con Recovery Girl para que traten a las chicas, parece que Yaoyorozu tuvo mayores consecuencias con los síntomas.

— Ok.

— E- Esperen… — Respondió Midoriya al ver que era el último en ser dejado por el grupo, intentando no moverse mucho para que Ochako no despertara.

Y bajando las escaleras, pudieron ver como un joven rubio hacia presencia por el pasillo derecho del piso, con la joven Kyouka en su espalda.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Gracias al cielo que se encuentran bien! ¿Eh…? Conque ustedes haciendo travesuras mientras yo era apaleado por Jirou… ¿Eh?— Respondió Kaminari en tono de broma al ver como todo su grupo empezó huyendo de las chicas, para acabar siendo las mulas de carga de cada una.— ¿Por qué Ashido solo lleva un suéter puesto? ¿Por qué Uraraka tiene la camisa desabotonada? ¡¿Y porque Yaoyorozu tiene la camisa de Todoroki?! ¡¿No me digan que ustedes-?!

— Prefiero no hablar de eso. — Respondió Todoroki a nombre de los tres, teniendo una mirada tan amenazante y fría que Denki sintió que se había congelado por completo.

— O- Ok. — Fue como acabo su discusión.

— B- Bien. Sera mejor apresurarnos a llevarlas con Recovery Girl. — Respondió nervioso Midoriya al escuchar el comentario de Kaminari, recordando cual era la primera prioridad en este momento. Recibiendo la aprobación mutua de sus compañeros.

Y al finalizar su transcurso de bajar las escaleras con destino a la sala principal.

— ¡¿Aizawa-sensei?! — Respondieron tres de los jóvenes del grupo, obviamente los más sociables, al ver como su maestro inspeccionaba el lugar junto a unos robots que se encargaban de limpiar el enorme desastre que se había generado en la sala del lugar, a su vez que quitaban las capas de cartón y plástico de las ventanas.

— ¿P- Pero cuando y como llego aquí? — Pregunto Kaminari por inercia, viendo como su maestro se acercaba a ellos.

— Uno de los robots me había notificado que provenían ruidos extraños en los dormitorios de la 1-A. Al principio no quise venir conociéndolos a ustedes…

Los jóvenes sintieron una gota de desconfianza en sus frentes al escuchar eso.

— Pero después de que notificaran lo que parecían ser explosiones dentro del lugar. Me vi forzado a dejar mi descanso y descubrir que la entrada fue bloqueada y la energía cortada en el lugar. Aunque gracias a los robots pudimos abrir la puerta como restaurar la energía.

— Un gusto. — Se escuchó comentar a uno de ellos mientras cargaba una plancha metálica.

— Como sea… — El adulto encargado soltó un suspiro después de informar sobre su llegada.

— Dejando eso de lado…

Pero ese no era el fin de su plática con los estudiantes.

— ¿Jóvenes…? —

No entendían porque. Pero en ese momento.

Midoriya. Todoroki. Kirishima. Y Kaminari. Sintieron el verdadero terror.

— Me gustaría saber… ¿Quién y cómo sucedió esto?

A pesar de tener una mirada más muerta que la un cadáver. Se podía notar una furia titánica que les hacía sentir como cachorros en entrenamiento. Aunque eso eran en cierta forma.

— ¿Midoriya? — Respondió con una voz de ultra tumba teniendo su mirada clavada en el peliverde. Ocasionando que el joven respondiera más por miedo de su maestro, que por tener una respuesta concreta de lo que sucedió.

— Ve- Vera Aizawa-sensei. Esto p- puede sonar gracioso pero no lo es. Digo, tal vez lo sea. P- P- Pero no lo es del todo. D- Digo. Nos tomó por desprevenidos y no, supimos que hacer…

Al ver que la vergüenza y los nervios eran evidentes en el peliverde, solo volvió a suspirar replanteando la pegunta.

— ¿Alguien sabe que sucedió y porque cada uno de ustedes parecen ser evidentes sospechosos de violación?

Esto provocó que la mente de los jóvenes quedaran en blanco por varios segundos, intentando volverse a conectar con la realidad.

— Esto no es lo que parece. — El primero en responder fue Todoroki por reacción. — No estamos muy seguros de lo que sucedió, pero cuando llegamos a los dormitorios el lugar tenía un aroma extraño e identificamos que era a causa de una caja de velas aromáticas.

Terminando de escuchar el breve informe de Todoroki. El maestro Aizawa mostró la caja de la que hablaba el joven.

— Esa es. — Respondió Denki señalándola con dedo acusador, arrepintiéndose al sentir a su compañera moviéndose en su espalda.

— Lo primero es llevar a los afectados a emergencias.

— Enserio. Debiles humanos. ¿Porque tienen que afectarse tanto por un simple componente químico? ¡Vuélvanse aún más fuertes!

Se podía escuchar como un grupo de robots se acercaban con voces quejumbrosas, a su vez que traían cuatro camillas plegables para las damnificadas.

— Primero dejen que los robots de servicio se lleven a las jóvenes con Recovery Girl. Mientras tanto, quiero que ustedes vayan pensando en lo que me tienen que decir con lo que sucedió en el lugar. Yo revisare el resto de los pisos para verificar su estado y llamara a Cementos si hay algún daño estructural. Quiero honestidad en sus palabras. ¿Entendido? — Finalizo con un tono de autoridad y un gesto serio a los jóvenes.

— ¡Si! — Respondió al unísono el grupo mientras empezaba a dejar a cada chica en una camilla respectiva, poniéndolas lo mas cómodas posibles.

— Tenga alumno. — Respondió un robot mientras se acercaba a Todoroki entregándole la camisa con la cual había tapado el cuerpo de Yaoyorozu, mientras que el resto se encargaba de tapar con una sábana a cada una de las afectadas.

— Gracias. — Respondió el joven recibiéndolo y dando una última mirada a la camilla de su compañera pelinegra. Siendo acompañada también por el resto del grupo, mostrando preocupación en sus expresiones al ver como sus amigas se alejaban de los dormitorios.

— No se preocupen. Ellas están en buenas manos. O más bien, garras. — Fue lo último que dijo el robot al ver la expresión de los jóvenes, mientras seguía al grupo que abandonaba el edificio. A veces era increíble ver como avanzaba la tecnología.

* * *

Después de realizar la llamada. Cementos se estaba encargando de los cerrojos electrificados y calentados con la ayuda de su quirk. A su vez que los robots se encargaban de arreglar el desastre ocurrido en medio de cada piso de los dormitorios. Permitiéndole al maestro Aizawa, tener el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el testimonio de sus alumnos.

Soltando otro largo suspiro.

— Entonces, resumiendo… — Decía mientras tenía la mirada clavaba en sus alumnos, quienes ahora estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala. — Todos ustedes encontraran a las chicas en estado eufórico a causa de las velas hechas de ketamina del paquete. Viendo como no tenían casi ningún control de sus acciones, y no querían utilizar sus habilidades o quirks por el riesgo de poder lastimarlas. Solo les quedo huir hacia las escaleras de emergencia para poder notificarnos de lo sucedido.

— Si…

— Pero cada uno acabo siendo incapacitado y llevado a la habitación de una de los estudiantes. ¿No?

— Si…

— ¿Y no pudieron utilizar sus teléfonos para llamar a alguno de sus compañeros del exterior?

— Estábamos tan enfocados en escapar que se nos olvidó ese detalle. — Respondió Kirishima sintiendo pesar en su respuesta, al recordar que pudieron hacer algo tan fácil en ese momento de crisis. A veces el momento solo te obliga a fluir.

— El mío sufrió cortocircuito… — Comento Midoriya al recordar lo sucedido con la perilla de su habitación. Perdiendo muchas cosas dentro de su pequeño aparato. Pero sobre todo, su galería de búsqueda de artículos de All Might. Una pérdida irreparable.

— ¿Y…? — Pero volviendo al tema. — ¿No van a contar lo sucedido en las habitaciones y porque cada uno de ustedes acabo cargando a las estudiantes?

Esa era la cuestión que no querían hablar.

Había demasiado que procesar. Mucho en que pensar. No podían decir las cosas que habían ocurrido dentro de la habitación. En realidad, ni siquiera se lo habían compartido entre ellos mismos. Si no estaban completamente seguros de los motivos que tenían cada una de sus compañeras con sus palabras y acciones. A su vez que de sus propias acciones. No podían estar muy seguros de confesar.

Había muchas emociones. Dudas. Conflictos. Tomaría un largo tiempo saber que decir, sin que suene extraño, confuso o vergonzoso.

Simplemente era un rotundo…

— No…

Aunque para el héroe profesional tampoco se los iba a pasar de largo. Tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que sus alumnos ocultaban algo.

— ¿Hay información que no quieren que me entere sobre eso?

Los alumnos podían sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ellos, sin necesidad que tuviera su quirk activado.

— So- Solo acabaron dormidas después de que cada uno de nosotros despertó en habitaciones distintas. Debió ser a causa de los síntomas que las velas producían en sus cuerpos. Por lo que lo mejor sería llevarlas así, antes de que volvieron a despertar y actuaran de forma errática... Es al menos lo que también me dijeron los chicos.

Fue Midoriya quien hablo en nombre de todos, recibiendo el apoyo mutuo de los demás con un sí, teniendo expresiones serias en sus rostros.

El maestro Aizawa no era un genio leyendo emociones, Toshinori se lo había demostrado. Pero era consiente que algo había ocurrido dentro de esas habitaciones, algo que estaba poniendo en conflicto la mente de los jóvenes. Pero sea lo que fuera. Al escuchar como sus estudiantes tenían buenas intenciones al tratar de salir del lugar. Si no era relevante para saber cómo el lugar paso de un edifico pulcro y limpio, a volverse una zona de guerra digna de una mala comedia. Simplemente era irrelevante.

Además. Los problemas juveniles y hormonales no eran de su incumbencia. Eso era algo que ellos mismos deberán tratar para poder crecer, tanto como personas como héroes.

— ¿Es todo lo que me tienen que decir?

— Si… — Respondió en sincronía el grupo. Obteniendo otro suspiro por parte del maestro.

— Bien…

Aunque no planeaba dejarlo así.

— Pero si las chicas me dan un testimonio diferente sobre lo ocurrido en las habitaciones. Ustedes serán los castigados.

Finalizo alejándose del grupo con dirección a la enfermería de Recovery Girl.

—Y avisen a sus compañeros también de lo sucedido cuando regresen. Buenas noches.

Y a pesar de que la sala se encontraba libre de la presencia del adulto. Esto no detenía sus preocupaciones. Sus amenazas eran lo de menos. No porque no les importara. Pero había otros asuntos que atender.

Unos muy complicados.

* * *

Con el domingo acabado. Y con un nuevo inicio de semana.

Nuestros jóvenes polluelos debían volver a sus típicos días llenos de estudios, prácticas y entrenamientos rigurosos para volverse los héroes que la sociedad necesitaba urgentemente. Las preocupaciones se habían hecho presentes entre los alumnos de la clase A, obviamente, pero habían acordado que lo mejor sería dejar el tema y volver a enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante como jóvenes estudiantes.

Volverse unos grandes héroes.

O al menos. Eso era lo que querían nuestro cuarteto protagónico.

Sabían que no había de que preocuparse, estaban siendo atendidas por profesionales. Midoriya era una prueba viviente de eso.

Pero eso no dejaba que dicha emoción les carcomiera los pensamientos en medio de las clases. Más aun al ser los principales afectados en dicho evento. Por lo que aprovechando el tiempo de almuerzo, el dúo de Todoroki y Midoriya, dejando al joven Iida quien ahora tenía trabajo doble por la ausencia de la vice-presidenta aunque no se quejaba. Se dirigieron a la sala de espera, que era un pequeño cuarto con máquinas expenderas de botanas, refrescos, y un dispensador de agua, que daba paso a la enfermería de Recovery Girl. Encontrase coincidentemente con el dúo de Denki y Kirishima.

— Eh… Parece que la grandes mente piensan igual… — Comento Denki al encontrase con el dúo rojo-blanco y verde.

— ¿Tú tienes una? — Pregunto Shouto sin ánimos de ofender, obteniendo una mirada de disgusto por parte del rubio.

— Te tomas las cosas muy literal… — Finalizo Denki poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza, provocando unas ligeras risas en Kirishima y Midoriya.

— No es eso. Se refería a que nos sentíamos preocupados por las chicas, por lo que decidimos venir a verlas. A ver como estaban… — Confeso Kirishima el motivo por el cual estaban en dicho lugar.

— Sí que es una coincidencia, nosotros venimos por el mismo motivo. — Respondió Midoriya viendo lo irónico de la situación.

— ¿Ah? ¿Todoroki preocupado por las chicas? Y yo creí que solo había hielo en su pecho… — Comento de nuevo el rubio, sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo al enterarse de la penetrante mirada que le daba el medio albino. Se notaba que eso lo había ofendido.

— L- Lo siento.

— ¿Quieres ganarte un nuevo enemigo además de Jirou? — Pregunto Kirishima.

Y antes de que el joven rubio pudiera dar alguna respuesta. Podían escuchar como la puerta de la enfermería se abría, mostrando al maestro Aizawa teniendo una tableta en su mano salir del lugar.

— Aizawa-sensei. Buenos días. — Saludo Midoriya recordando sus modales, siendo seguidos también por el resto del grupo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No es su hora de almorzar? — Pregunto el profesional viendo a su grupo de estudiantes en la recepción del lugar.

— Venimos aquí para ver el estado de nuestras compañeras. Queríamos saber si ya estaban estables del estado que les había dejado las velas. — Respondió Midoriya con sus compañeros dándole la razón.

— Por cierto, referente a ese tema. — Hablo el maestro revisando la información que había almacenado en su tableta desde que registro el caso. — Seré lo mas breve posible. Porque ya me estoy cansando de esto.

La resolución que a veces transmitía su maestro, les hacía dudar de la profesionalidad que ejercía su trabajo.

— Confirmamos que las velas si tenían dicho químico en su composición. La ketamina. Y también nos dimos cuenta de que la caja en la que se guardaba era una caja térmica con una temperatura fija.

Este último dato había sorprendido a los muchachos, ya que la oscuridad del lugar no les había permitido ver con claridad la caja, ni siquiera con la luz del celular, por lo que solo se habían fijado en el contenido.

— Y según el testimonio de las chicas, habían encontrado el paquete en frente de las puertas del dormitorio sin un recibo de envió, por lo que optaron dejarlo en los dormitorios al no saber con quién debían comunicarse por un paquete perdido, esperando comunicarse con alguno de nosotros para el día siguiente.

— Pero entones… ¿Por qué la caja estaba abierta cuando la encontramos? — Pregunto Kirishima al escuchar con atención lo que decía su maestro.

— Todas concordaron que lo último que recuerdan de eso, es que aumentaron la temperatura de la calefacción por el frió que había en el recinto y se pusieron a ver la televisión. Cuando se enteraron que era la caja la que emanaba dicho aroma ya era demasiado tarde y cayeron inconscientes. Por lo que podríamos decir que no fueron muy precavidas que digamos.

Esa última parte había ofendido un poco al grupo, pero estaban aliviados de saber que ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a indagar por el contenido del paquete. Lo que le dio sentido del porque habían encontrado a las chicas en dicho estado.

Aunque todavía había algo que los inquietaba. Algo que no fue mencionado en ese resumen.

— E- Espere… ¿Entonces…? — Algo dentro del joven Midoriya parecía moverse con inquietud. La inquietud de la duda que había aparecido en su cabeza, como sentirlo en su pecho. Y no era el único.

— ¿Te refiere a lo sucedido en las habitaciones? — Respondió Aizawa adelantándoselo.

El silencio había dejado en claro su pregunta. Dando un largo suspiro, apagando su Tablet, y poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Empezó a alejarse del grupo dejándolos con la intriga. La duda. Con ansiedad. Realmente. Esos temas no eran lo suyo.

— Olvídenlo…

Fue lo último que respondió saliendo del lugar. Dejando a un grupo de jóvenes con rostros pasmadas.

Rostros que desaparecieron al escuchar el timbre que indicaba su regreso a las horas de estudio. Volviendo a sus aulas con mucho en que pensar.

Mucho en que sentir.

Mucho… Que olvidar.

O al menos… Intentar.

* * *

— Entonces… ¿No recuerdan nada de lo ocurrido? — Pregunto por cuarta vez el rubio recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza por el jack de Jirou, provocando que se tropezara pero salvándose al sujetar con firmeza el palo del trapeador que tenía en su mano.

— Ya empiezas a cansar con eso. Jamming Whey. — Respondió con un ligero tono de enojo en su voz la peli morada, mientras seguía trapeando el piso del lugar.

— Por favor, Jirou. No recurras a la violencia. Ellos fueron los que intentaron ayudarnos cuando estuvimos en ese estado. E incluso nos están ayudando con la limpieza del lugar. — Respondió Momo a lo lejos mientras mojaba los platos e utensilios de cocina en el fregadero del comedor. Siendo acompañado por Todoroki quien se encargaba de secarlos y ponerlos en sus respectivos estantes, preguntando donde iban algunos que desconocía.

La joven Kyouka odiaba admitirla, se lo debía.

— Lo siento, Kaminari… — Respondió Jirou sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada al disculparse.

— No te preocupes, después de todo, no pesabas tanto.

Y dejando de lado lo que parecía ser el próximo caso que los maestros tendrían que averiguar.

— Realmente, lamento que hayan sido involucrados en eso y que ahora tengan que ayudarnos con los quehaceres del lugar. — Respondió una avergonzada Uraraka a Midoriya, quienes se encargaban de acumular las bolsas de basura dejadas por sus compañeros en una única bolsa especial, creada por cortesía de Yaoyorozu. Una volviéndolos más ligeras, y el otro poniéndolos dentro de la gran bolsa.

— N- No hay necesidad de que se disculpen. Nosotros quisimos ayudar para que puedan recuperar las clases que perdieron. ¿No es así? — Pregunto al aire de forma inconsciente, esperando que alguien respondiera.

— Por supuesto. ¿Qué especie de hombre deja a una víctima de algo que no hizo conscientemente enfrentar esto solo? — Respondió Kirishima quien estaba junto a Ashido limpiando el polvo de la sala, teniendo guantes de látex puestos, sosteniendo en una un spray para el agua en una, y con el otro un trapo seco, teniendo sus bocas tapadas con mascarillas.

— Eres mi héroe, Kirishima. — Respondió de forma alegre e inocente la peli rosada, siendo imperceptible un ligero tinte rojo en el pelirrojo en su rostro. Que rima. — A si, y también ustedes chicos.

Y con esa última mención, solo pudieron dar una ligera sonrisa por el cumplido.

— N- No hay de qué.

— Siempre gustoso.

— Gracias.

— N-No es nada.

Regresando a su quehaceres.

No podían negar que lo que vieron y experimentaron no lo podrían olvidar. Tal vez con dificultad. Pero no debía afectarlos.

Después de todo. Nada fue real. Nada fue consiente.

No había nada de qué hablar. Nada que pensar. Nada que sentir con respecto al tema más que alivio por que acabara.

Solo debían volver a su típica y simple vida de estudiantes. Que de nada tenía típico, claro.

Después de todo.

"Es lo mejor."

Ya que todo había sido. Tan…

Repentino.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¿Alguien dijo secuela?**_


End file.
